a love beyond time
by Miko Goddess Kagome
Summary: Kagome is thrown back in time, she will find love with the most unlikey person. i hope you enjoy the story KagomeInuTashio pairing
1. Traveling through time

A Love Beyond Time

By: Miko Goddess Kagome

**Chapter 1: Traveling through time**

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit."

Kagome was beyond pissed this time with Inuyasha, he had come back from his nightly visits with Kikyo. As usually Inuyasha was a jerk with Kagome and he started complaining on how Kagome was nothing like Kikyo. It was all Kikyo this and Kikyo that…Kagome had long realized that she was never in love with Inuyasha but she had a sense of duty towards Inuyasha. Kagome smiled as she looked down in the four foot crater that Inuyasha was in.

"Serves you right Inuyasha…you such a jerk…Miroku? Sango? I am going home."

"Alright Kagome whatever you think is best."

"See you guys later…"

Kagome left and she headed towards the well she sighed even if Kagome didn't love Inuyasha she still was hurt whenever Inuyasha compared her to Kikyo. Kagome had improved a lot throughout the 2 years they been searching for the jewel shards. She was able to conjure a brow and arrow and call upon her miko powers at will.

Kagome was a little skilled with the swords whenever she had time to practice with the sword. Kagome was self taught, Inuyasha felt that Kagome didn't need to learn how to use a sword because he would always protect her. Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that she was standing in front of the well. She sighed and looked down at the well.

"It's now or never…I just wish he could be a lot nicer to me…some times I wish that I never came to this era. But I know that I came to this era for a reason I just hope that I found out what it is sooner than later… I hope momma is still home."

With one last look around the feudal era Kagome jumped into the well. Kagome felt the same magical blue light that always surrounded her whenever she would pass through time. When the blue light was gone Kagome looked up towards the sky. Sky? Something was wrong why wasn't the well working she was still in the feudal era. She saw the vines growing on the wall and she climbed out, Kagome looked around something was different about her surroundings very different. Kagome just couldn't pin point what was wrong her train out thought was shorten when she heard someone screaming.

"What was that…some one needs my help…"

Kagome ran towards the sound of the screams when she reached the spot, on the floor was a little child no older than 5 years old. Standing in the front of the child was a bear youkai without any second to spare Kagome formed a brow and arrow. She shot the bear when the arrow made contact with the bear it was instantly purified. Kagome ran towards to fallen child when she got a good at the child she noticed that his aura was familiar she rolled over the small child she gasped…

Sesshomaru? How can that be? Did I travel that far back in time? Sesshomaru poor thing he has so many wounds on him I better clean him up.

Kagome pickup Sesshomaru and she headed towards a river. When she was cleaning his wounds Sesshomaru was beginning to wake up. Sesshomaru looked around and he noticed Kagome he immediately jumped away from her and began growling. Kagome tried calming him but nothing was working.

"Please little…one calm down…I just want to help you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome…I was walking in the forest when I heard some one screaming, I came to see what was happening and I found you lying on the floor covered in blood, I came to help you. I started cleaning you wounds and then you woke up and started growling at me."

"Oh…I sorry…why are you helping me? Many humans wouldn't help a demon."

"That's true…little one, but I am a miko and whatever a humans, demons, half-demons or who ever are in trouble or are in need help of my help, I'll help them."

"Miko's don't help demons they kill them."

"Most miko's don't help but I am a special miko I help everyone and anyone, that is why I am here on this earth, I think."

"You are strange."

"You have no idea…now little one can I continue to clean your wounds so I can take you to your parents."

"Very well."

"By the way what's your name little one."

"I am prince Sesshomaru of the western lands."

Sesshomaru sat down and he allow Kagome to clean his wounds. After the wounds were cleaned Kagome treated them and wrapped them with graze. When that was over she set-up camp for them, made dinner and put Sesshomaru to bed. In the morning Kagome was making breakfast when Sesshomaru woke up.

"Good morning Sesshomaru."

"Morning Kagome…what are you doing?"

"I am making breakfast."

"It smells good what is it?"

"Oatmeal…after breakfast, and after I pack up camp we'll head towards the Western Lands."

"Why?"

"Because I am taking you home don't you want to go back home Sesshomaru?"

"I do."

"Alright foods done so lets dig in okay."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru and Kagome were finishing their breakfast when Kagome finished her oatmeal she began to clean the plates. She also began to pack up her camp she would look at Sesshomaru. When Kagome was done she looked over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru I am all done here should we begin a travels towards the Western Lands?"

"Sure Kagome lets go."

"Which way to we go little one?"

"Umm…that way…"

Sesshomaru had pointed straight ahead of them they began to walk after a few hours of walking they would rest then begin again. When the sun was falling Kagome decided to set-up camp for the night. The next day the same events happened, breakfast, slaughter demons, rest, continue to walk, have lunch, slaughter more demons, rest, set up camp for the night have dinner, take a bath, clean Sesshomaru's wounds, then sleep.

Kagome and Sesshomaru spend two weeks on their journey Kagome was growing on Sesshomaru. He felt that he had his mother back, Kagome was so sweet to him always calling him little one, sweetie, honey etc…Sometimes Sesshomaru would call Kagome mom he was happy when Kagome never rejected him for calling her mom. Being called mom made Kagome think of Shippo and how sometimes he would do that same. Until finally he ask her if she would be his adopted mom.

**Flashback**

_Kagome and Shippo were sitting by the lake, Miroku was unconsciousness on the ground with a big bump on his head. Sango looked happy by the job she did on Miroku. Inuyasha was some where with who knows who, doing god knows what. Shippo was shifting around he looked scared about something and that wasn't sitting well with Kagome. She took Shippo in her lap and gave him a bug hug._

"_Shippo sweetie what's wrong?"_

"_It's nothing Kagome…"_

"_It is something please tell me what ever it is we will get through it together."_

"_Well Kagome you see…I wanted to know if you….if you….wanted to be my mother."_

"_Really Shippo…oh course…I would love to be your mother."_

_Both Shippo and Kagome cried tears of joy…Sango who had heard the whole conversation was happy to hear that they can finally with the many problems that the too have been having it was nice to have some nice piece._

**End of Flashback**

"Kagome? Kagome?"

"Huh oh sorry honey…what is it?"

"Kagome are we there yet?"

"I don't know Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean you don't know mom…"

"Well honey I have never been to the Western Lands so I don't know how far it is from here."

"Okay then…look Kagome, Kagome I think that we are almost there."

"Good because my feet are tried."

As they were reaching the Castle in the middle of the Western Lands their were two youkai following them. One was a wolf and the other was a dragon they were focused on having a human women and a little child for dinner. Kagome felt the two auras near by she didn't want to aware the demons that she had sensed them.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Honey climb on my back I feel like doing a little bit of running and with you on my back will help with my running."

"Okay."

Kagome had a simple plan to try and run into a big clearing and hopeful near the castle so Sesshomaru would make it safe home. When Sesshomaru was safety on her back she began to run in a slow jog hopeful the demons wouldn't think that she was running from them and come at them at full force. Kagome felt the auras were a long way behind but that didn't stop her, she ran faster. Kagome was able to see the castle when suddenly she was knock to the ground. She turned and found that the stupid youkais had finally figure out what she was doing. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru told him to run home and not to stop until he was safe in the walls. He ran and Kagome put a barrier around him in case they tried to go after him and the fright begun.

"Wrench…you just let our dessert get away…for that we are going to kill you nice and show…"

"You can try to do it ugly but don't get your hopes up."

The wolf youkai attacked first, he wasn't fast…he extended his claws to rip her into pieces. Kagome knew what was coming and she did a back flip, then kicked the wolf in the stomach. When the wolf was holding his stomach she put some purification into her hands and punched him in the face. The wolf went down in pain as he was slowing purifying. The dragon youkai thought it was funny that a simple human who would proved a good meal turned out to be a miko. It would be a interesting fight.

"Well Miko here I thought that you were just a normal human. You held no miko aura, and your spiritual power was hidden why is that?"

"Because so Youkais like you would think me as easy prey and attack. I need a good fight now and then. I don't kill without a motive."

"You Miko's are all the same killing youkais are what you live for…the one question that I have for you is that why were you with a inu-youkai child when miko's kill them."

"I don't have to explain my actions to you."

Kagome formed a bow and arrow and fired at the dragon he dogged I first arrow, but Kagome continued to fire. He jumped into the air thinking that she wouldn't be able to get him but he was wrong. Kagome said a simple spell and she grew wings and flew after him. She formed a sword and began to attack the dragon, the dragon swiped his claws at Kagome's left arm. Her arm began to bleed and hurt "Damn" that's all she needed right now.

Sesshomaru was running he saw when Kagome hit the wolf youkai but he knew that Kagome needed help and he was going to his father. If anyone could help Kagome it had to be the Lord of the western lands. As he was nearing the castle the guards were yelling at each other and for some of the servants to call there master. The gates opened up and Sesshomaru continued to run until he ran into a hard wall which in fact wasn't a wall but his father.

"Sesshomaru where is seven hells have you been."

"That's not important right now father….Kagome needs help I am afraid that the youkais are going to kill her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome is in danger youkais were after us and she sent me away so they wouldn't kill me…you have to help her."

"Clam down son where is she?"

"In the clearing about half a mile straight ahead you have to hurry."

Inu-Tashio didn't waste anytime he began to run towards the clearing if any one were to see the Great lord run all you would see is a flash of white pass by. Upon entering the clearing the great lord was witnessing the exchange between a human and a dragon youkai. The human had formed a bow and arrow and she began to fired them at the dragon he was dogged them but the third arrow had hit right in the centre of his chest. The dragon had jumped into the air then the girl grew wings and flew after him. Inu-Tashio was amazed that a simple human Miko held so much power. She had formed a sword and began to attack the dragon, then the dragon swiped his claws towards her left arm. Her arm began to bleed it looked like the girl was going to lose but she didn't give up. She continue to swing her sword at the dragon until he fell to the ground.


	2. Praying for hope

**Hey chapter 2 redone march 9 2006

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Praying for hope**

Kagome walk towards the fallen Youkai he was coughing up blood she kneeled beside him and placed her hands on his head, he was instantly purified. Kagome turned to the wolf Youkai he was died all the was left of him was ashes on the ground. Kagome was tried and she felt like she was going faint. But then Kagome felt another aura but this one was more powerful.

"Damnit this is all I need first two come after me…I'm tried and bleeding and now another youkai wants a piece of me…just my luck."

"You are mistaking young miko I am not here to kill you or hurt you…my son requested me to come to your aid…"

"So Sesshomaru did make it home safe."

Kagome couldn't say any more because she let the darkness take over her. Inu-Tashio ran to Kagome, he picked her up into his arms and he ran towards the castle. Inu-Tashio didn't wait for any of his servants to take the girl. Kagome was losing a lot of blood, he quickly ran towards the infirmity and he prayed and hope that Kagome was able to survive.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the garden, he was picking a flowers for Kagome Sesshomaru had heard from some of the servants that Kagome was really hurt. Sesshomaru felt scared that he was going to lose another mother figure. He couldn't bear to be alone again after he finally find some one else. Sesshomaru held the flowers close to his heart and began to pray hoping some one would heard him and answer his prayers.

"Mother I know that you are in heaven looking over me…I ask you that if you ask help save Kagome. She shows me love, she cares for me I hope that she can one day be my mother. I know that she will never replace you in my heart but she is that closest thing I have…please if there is any one out there help Kagome heal…I don't want her to died I need her…"

Sesshomaru sighed and he got up and walked towards Kagome's bedroom. Sesshomaru sat down on the chair next to Kagome's bed. He placed the flowers on the bed side table and he watched as Kagome laid on the bed. Kagome had a few cuts on her face and on her arms, and a few bruises here and there. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and he felt guilty, and he believed that it was his fault that Kagome was in this situation. If only Sesshomaru was stronger none of this would have happened and Kagome wouldn't be in the bed hurt.

"If only I was strong enough to help Kagome, this wouldn't have happened to you Kagome…and you wouldn't have been hurt…I so sorry…this is all my fault…"

"No Sesshomaru it wasn't your fault."

"Kagome?"

"Yes sweetie it's me…please don't be sad my little one…it wasn't your fault that I got hurt I was being careless when I was fighting. And don't think that I would regret helping you…because I don't and I would do it again if I had too…I never found you lying on the ground and helped you trying to find your home I would have never have met you and I wouldn't miss a chance like that for the world."

Sesshomaru jumped onto the bed and he hugged Kagome so tight he began to cry but it was tears of joy. Sesshomaru was happy that his Kagome was alive and well. Kagome was rubbing Sesshomaru's back to comfort him and for him to calm down.

"Kagome I was so scared that something really bad had happened to you and you were going to leave me."

"Shh…Sweetie its okay everything will be fine I promise you that sweetie."

"Kagome it's almost time for dinner father said that if you were awake for you to come and join us."

"I would like that but first I would like to take a bath…where is their a hot spring Sesshomaru?"

"Its this way Kagome here I will show you."

Kagome carefully got out of bed and she grab her bag and she followed Sesshomaru out the doors and outside towards the grounds. Their was an rock path that was hidden by some brushes. The hot springs were in a secret place it was beautiful the stars glowed upon the spring.

"We are here Kagome."

"Thank-you Sweetie it is so beautiful thank-you so showing me this."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Umm…I was wondering if I could take a bath with you."

"I have no problem with you taking a bath with you but I don't know if your father would approve if you took a bath with me…how about this why don't you ask our father if you can."

"That's sounds good I will go ask him…I will be right back."

"I'll wait here for you little one."

Sesshomaru quickly left to go and talk to his father. Kagome went their they bag and she search for her black bikini. Even though for the past weeks when ever Kagome bathe so would Sesshomaru. But Kagome felt that being in the house of a lord it wouldn't be in her best interest and inappropriate to do so. When Kagome but on the bikini and she put the dirty clothes aside she slid into the warm hot spring. Kagome was so relaxed that so didn't noticed that Sesshomaru had come back but not alone.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to grab Kagome's attention because he decided that it would be better if he would just jump in. When the hot water and the ripples hit Kagome face she opened her eyes and stood up from the water. Sesshomaru was laughing at Kagome but she was didn't think it was funny at all.

"Sesshomaru that wasn't funny…I don't want you jumping into the water you could have gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to scare you I am sorry."

"Come here sweetie its alright just don't do it again."

"I won't."

Unaware that two bright golden eyes were watching the whole seen. Inu-Tashio found that the whole situation was very amusing and how Kagome was treating Sesshomaru as she was his own mother. No one had ever tried or even dared to treat Sesshomaru as nothing but the Prince of the Western Lands. This miko Kagome was different than the many miko or humans and dare even say a youkai.

"Kagome, I do believe that dinner will be ready soon I suggest that you finish you bath."

Kagome stood shocked she didn't even notice that Lord Inu-Tashio was even near the hot spring. She quickly turned to face him, the was the first time that Kagome had seen Inu-Tashio face. He looked a lot like Sesshomaru, his older self of course but his eyes stood out the most they were beautiful and something about them screamed Kagome to continue to look at him. She continued to look at his face from his eyes to his cute nose, to his two strips on his cheeks to his kissable lips.

After thought hit her mind Kagome began to imagine kissing him, hugging him etc…

**(Kagome's thoughts) **

"Damn Kagome get it together girl…be cool."

"_How can you be cool when you know that he is damn sexy."_

"Who are you?"

"_I am your conscious…duh…"_

"Whatever I think we should think about this later be I start to drool."

"_Fine I will be back."_

**(End of thoughts)**

Inu-Tashio was interested about this girl, the way she looked at his face how she examined his eye, then moved to his nose, then to each cheek then she stopped at his lips he couldn't help but smile. She looked like she was having a inner battle with herself but what when he smelled a bit of arousal coming from Kagome. Inu-Tashio took a deep breathe and he turned around breaking the eye contact with Kagome.

"When you are done Sesshomaru will take you to the dining room."

And with that Inu-Tashio left Kagome and Sesshomaru alone to finish their bath. Kagome and Sesshomaru continued to wash up, she got out of the hot spring dried herself. Kagome took out a baby pink sweat suit with the words "baby" on the sweater and on the pants she had a white tank top underneath. When she was done dressing she waited for Sesshomaru to get dress for they could go down for dinner.

"Sesshomaru sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you done?"

"Ya I am…I'm Hungry can we go we now?"

"Yes sweetie lets go."

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back towards the castle Sesshomaru was happy that Kagome was going to have dinner with him.

**(Kagome's thoughts)**

"I wonder what happened to Sesshomaru's mother? Or more importantly what would happen to my a little sweet buy like him become a very cold demon lord."

**(End of thoughts)**

Kagome continued to follow Sesshomaru through the castle, when they reached the dinning area servants opened the door. Kagome walked in followed by Sesshomaru, Kagome bowed towards Inu-Tashio. Inu-Tashio nodded and motioned Kagome to sit on the chair to his left and Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome. When they were sited servants came to serve dinner. The food looked appealing, the smell. Kagome's mouth was watering with delight.

"Let's begin to eat."

Kagome waited for Inu-Tashio to begin eating then she began to eat herself. After dinner Kagome took Sesshomaru to his room and tucked him in and told him a story then she headed for bed herself.

**(with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala (I know it's kirara but Kilala sounds better) in the feudal era)**

"Inuyasha you are a jerk, you know that Kagome didn't do anything wrong…why do you always have to bitchy when you come back from your slut of a mate Kikyo?"

"What did you just say to me Sango?"

"You heard me you mutt…if Kagome doesn't come back I will personally kill you with mine bear hands."

"Sango dear calm down…Kagome comes back to us…she always does…"

"That's what I am afraid of Miroku she always comes back but the look in her eyes told me that I may never see her again…I can't lose my only sister I have now…"

"Don't worry Sango everything will become better you'll see.

"Feh…Whatever…"

Inuyasha walked away from the group and he jumped into his tree. It's the usually routine, Inuyasha would yell and Kagome about something stupid and she would get mad and sit him a couple of times. Kagome would go to the well and then she would stay home until she cooled down or until Inuyasha would go and get her.

Kagome had been gone for few days now and the gang was getting worried that maybe Kagome wasn't coming back this time. The gang was mad at Inuyasha because she wasn't here and that he was mad at everyone and everything.

"Inuyasha go and get Kagome, if you don't I will…"

"Ya, ya, ya, I know you'll kill me."

"If you know them go do it."

"Alright I am going."

Inuyasha left towards the bone eaters well, when he reached the well he looked down in the darken abyss. Sighed "_why do we always go through this Kagome."_ Inuyasha jumped in but instead of being surround by the normal blue light Inuyasha fell towards the bottom of the well.

"What the hell…What's going on…I better talk to Keade about this."

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and headed towards Keade's hut, he didn't know what was going on but whatever it was it wasn't good. When he entered the hut Keade was sitting by the fire she was making lunch for the group.

"Inuyasha what is wrong?"

"I went to go and get Kagome back but the well isn't working, it wouldn't let me through."

"I See."

"What can you do about it we need Kagome here and now."

"Inuyasha I can't tell you what is wrong but I will try to look into it…but why don't you ask Miroku to check it out. But you never know maybe there is a spell on it that well not let you through or maybe the magic is gone."

"If that's true then Kagome wouldn't come back will she?"

"I am not sure Inuyasha only time will tell."


	3. Dealing with a Bitch

**Redone march 9 2006 hope you like

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Dealing with a Bitch**

Kagome woke with the sunlight sunny on her face, her brown eyes scanned the beautiful room that she slept in. She had been living in the castle for a month and once a week Kagome would go to the well and try to pass through the well. Kagome got up and walked to her bathroom to take a bath, there was a lot of noise going around the castle. When Kagome was done and dressed she headed to Lord Inu-Tashio study. She knocked on the door and waited to be told she could enter, when Kagome enter the lord was sitting by the desk writing he waited for Kagome to close the door before speaking.

"Kagome what is it?"

"Milord I just came to tell you that I will be leaving today."

"Where do you always go Kagome…I have noticed that you leave us one a week but you always come back?"

"Well milord that is a long story."

"I have time…come and sit here."

"Very well…for starters I am not from this era…I am from over 500 hundreds years into the future. On my 15th birthday my cat buyo went into the well house on our shrine I went to go find him. A demon called mistress centipede came out of the well and grabbed me. She pulled me into the well and I was transported into the feudal era when I got out I met a half demon he was a inu-youkai. But he was placed under a spell by a miko and I undid the spell and freed him. I later found out the I was a reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo and I had the Shikon Jewel of four souls. Many demons were after me and I accidentally shattered the jewel with one of my arrows.

After that me and Inuy…Inu began to look for the jewels together. Later on we found out that a demon called Naraku was responsible for the murder of the Priestess and the betrayal of Inu and Kikyo. We had many companions one was fox demon, then there is Miroku the monk he haves a wind tunnel and Sango a demon slayer who's family and villagers were all killed by Naraku. There was a demon named Urasuea she stole Kikyo's ashes and resurrected her with my soul, I got back half of my soul but Kikyo is still walking this earth until she is killed I would get my soul back and she will continue to try and take Inu to hell…"

"How can you talk about all of this an be so calm?"

"I was freaking out in the beginning of my journey but now I'm okay with it …but anyways one day Inu came back with his nightly visit with Kikyo he came to me and started complaining about what Kikyo did and what I could never do…he always compare me to Kikyo. I got really mad at him and I went to the well so I could go home. Before I jumped into the well I wished that things could be different went I jumped in it felt a little bit different then the usual feeling I get but I brushed it off. When I got out of the well I noticed I was still in the feudal era, when I heard a some one screaming I ran towards the sound when I saw that Sesshomaru was a little child I knew that I was no longer in the feudal era but I traveled farther into time. And now I am here."

"Does this well allow you to travel back and forth to your era and the feudal?"

"Yes it does but for some reason it won't allow me to go back to either era, now I don't know what's going on… I thought maybe today it would allow me to go."

"You are allow to go but I will send a soldier to go with you…"

"Yes milord I will go say goodbye to Prince Sesshomaru…"

"Why are you going to do that Kagome?"

"Well milord if the well lets me go back then I will not see him for a while and I don't want him to think that I abandoned him because I didn't care for him."

"I see…well Kagome if you the well doesn't let you through came back to us… also we will be having guests for dinner today."

"Yes milord…and goodbye to you if I don't ever see you again."

With that Kagome bowed and she headed to the door her heart felt heavy. She wanted to stay and be with Sesshomaru and Inu-Tashio but she also wanted to see her family and friends but she couldn't bear to think of leaving Sesshomaru alone. Kagome walked into the garden Sesshomaru was sitting by the pond watching the fish. Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru and gave him a hug, he turned and hugged Kagome back.

"Sesshomaru sweetie I have to tell you something."

"What is it mommy?"

"Well sweetie I have to go and check the well in the forest I am not sure if I will be coming back….and If I don't I want to saw goodbye to you sweetie."

"Don't you like me anymore?"

"Of course I do but…the well is magical it takes me to my home but it hasn't been working and I want to see my family…if the well doesn't work then I am coming right back to you. Your father said that we are having a guest for dinner who is it?"

"Oh it's Lady Izayoi…I don't like her she's mean to me, she only coming here because she wants to marry father."

"Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you sweetie…I have to go now okay baby I will see you later."

"Okay see you later."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru one last time before she headed out to the front door. Inu-Tashio was standing in front of the gate with a solider as she quicken her pace she just stared at the two youkais.

"Milord…"

"Kagome…Tai here will be taking you to the well and he will stay with you until you jump in the well when he sees that you have transported into a different time here will return…if not he will be coming back with you is that understood?"

"I don't want to be a burden to you milord."

"That is nonsense Kagome you know that you are not a burden to us."

"We better go now."

Kagome and the solider Tai bowed to Lord Inu-Tashio and they headed to the forest. The two walked in silence Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't noticed that they were standing by the well.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Huh what?"

"We are here milady…"

"Oh right well I guess I show see if the well will work."

Kagome walked towards the well she let out of sigh and she sat on the lip of the well. She swung her legs over then looked at the dark abyss she sighed again she was scared. Scared that she was never going to see little Sesshomaru or Inu-Tashio again but she had to a least try an see if the well worked. Kagome jumped into the well she waited for the familiar blue light but instead Kagome fell into the bottom of the well. THUMP

"Damn it…why…why aren't you working?"

"Milady are you okay?"

"Yes I am…I'll be up in a minute."

Kagome stood up and grabbed the vines in the well and began to climb up towards the opening. When she was at the top she swung her body over the lip and sat there for a few minutes.

**(Kagome thoughts)**

"Why isn't the well working…why is it so determined for me to stay in this era? I don't understand it. I guess it means I get to spend more time with Sesshomaru."

"_And with Inu-Tashio?"_

"What you again what do you want to bug me more?"

"_Yes that's right…I came to make your life even more miserable."_

"You can try but I think that…not being able to go home, stuck in a era with no one that will help you…protect you or even love you."

"_What are you talking about girl? You have Inu-Tashio he is taking care of you and he will protect you…now love you well that my friend you would have to give him a chance."_

"That's not true because as you know that Inu-Tashio will get married or mate or whatever with Izayoi and she will get pregnant and have Inuyasha."

"_You never know…I am leaving now Tai I think is getting worried that you are not responding."_

**(end of thoughts) **

"Lady Kagome are you okay? You don't look well lady Kagome?"

"Huh? Yes Tai I am okay…I was just thinking about something…lost in my thoughts that's all…I think that we should go back to the castle now."

Kagome and Tai walked towards the castle they walked in silence, Kagome looked at Tai she couldn't take the silence anymore so she began to talk with Tai.

"Tai?"

"Yes milady?"

"How long have you been working for Lord Inu-Tashio?"

"I been working for milord for about 150 years…I started to work when I was a little pup."

"Wow that's long time…were you always a solider?"

"No I first was a guard when Milord took his first mate after war was forming I trained to become a personal solider/guard I am milord most trusted solider."

"That's good to know that Milord trusts you with his loved ones are you going to be little Sesshomaru's body guard?"

"No…I will became the body guard for Inu-Tashio second's mate."

"Do you think that he will take on a mate soon?"

"Well they is talk around the castle, that he is going to arrange a marriage with lady Izayoi…but if I can tell you the truth Lady Kagome…she isn't a really nice person I once saw her yelling at Prince Sesshomaru because he accidentally threw mud at her…"

"That must have been a wonderful sight I wish I could have seen it…from what Sesshomaru haves said Izayoi really isn't a really good person…well I will be meeting her today…we are already here? Time has gone by fast hasn't it?"

"Yes they should be in the dinning hall waiting for dinner to be served would you like me to take you?"

"I would like that…"

Tai and Kagome continued to walked towards the castle and through the halls when the reached the dinner hall Tai stopped and opened the door for Kagome to enter. She stepped into the dinner room and she browed to Lord Inu-Tashio when Sesshomaru saw Kagome he quickly got out of his seat and ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"Mamma I missed you don't leave me again please."

"Don't worry sweetie I would leave you…I am sorry that I am late milord."

"That's alright Kagome don't worry about it…Kagome this is Lady Izayoi…Izayoi this is Kagome."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Izayoi."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Sweetie lets go and sit down okay."

"Okay mommy are you going to sit by me?"

"Sure little one."

They sat and began to eat dinner when it was over Sesshomaru and Kagome went to the garden. Izayoi and Inu-Tashio followed after then Izayoi looked annoyed that Inu-Tashio was playing attention to Kagome and not her. When everyone went to retire their bedroom Kagome stay in the garden for a while longer. It was getting darker but Kagome didn't know that she wasn't alone in the garden out of the shadows Izayoi stepped out and walked towards to Kagome.

"Kagome what are you doing this late outside?"

"I was just watching the moonlight I was going to bed soon. I thought that you were already in bed."

"I was but I came here to tell you that you will stay away from Lord Inu-Tashio or their will be a deadly price to pay."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You wouldn't want to find out Inu-Tashio is mine and mine alone…I don't want a bitch like you to be around my future mate…you can keep the child I have no use for him. When I have a child with my mate he will be the heir to the Western lands. That is a promise."

"That is a promise that you can not keep and I will make sure of that."

Izayoi went to go a slap Kagome's face but Kagome was faster than Izayoi and she hit her first. Izayoi had a big red mark on her face that promise to be purple in the morning. Kagome was happy with what she did and she headed inside, she turned around to face Izayoi

"_Next time you threaten what is mine you will pay with you life. If you even try to hurt my little Sesshomaru I will kill you myself that is a promise that I make to the gods themselves. Good night Izayoi." _

Then Kagome turned and walked into the castle and towards her room when she enter her room. Kagome saw Sesshomaru curled up in her bed sleeping. Kagome changed and she crawled into bed, Sesshomaru sub-consciously crawled towards the warmth.

The next day was full of tension between Kagome and Izayoi. Lord Inu-Tashio had asked Izayoi how she got that big purple bruise on her cheek. She had told him that in the late night she had fell on hurt herself. He didn't believe her story but he let it slide. After Breakfast Izayoi departed for her home Sesshomaru always like this part of her visit when she would leave the castle. They were all at the front gate wishing her a safe trip when she was gone Inu-Tashio faced Kagome.

"Kagome I would like to speak with you."

"Yes my lord…Sesshomaru sweetie why don't you wait in the gardens for me."

"Okay mommy."

Kagome walked into the castle she was heading to Inu-Tashio's study where she knew he would be awaiting for her. When she knocked on the door she was asked with come in. Kagome walked in and sat on one of the pillows she sat there quietly waiting for him to speak.

"Kagome what really happened?"

"What really happened why my lord?"

"What happened to Izayoi?"

"Ummm…."

"Kagome did you hit her?"

"Yes I did…."

"Why…?"

"She had made a few comments and she threaten me, I just wanted to show her I wasn't going to let her control me."

"And you thought it would be best to hit her?"

"Yes I did and I would do it again if I had to…no one and I mean no one hurts what is mine and I will defend them with my life if I have to."

"Kagome what are you talking about."

"I was in the garden late into the night I wasn't that tried so I decided to watch the stars…I like watching the stars so… out of no where Izayoi walks up to me and asked me what I was doing late outside. I told her that I was watching the moonlight and that I was going to bed soon. I had told her that I had thought that she was already in bed. She said she was but she wanted to tell me to stay away from you my Lord or their will be a deadly price to pay I asked her what she was going to do to me but she said that I wouldn't want to find out. She then began telling me…

"_Inu-Tashio is mine and mine alone…I don't want a bitch like you to be around my future mate…you can keep the child I have no use for him. When I have a child with my mate he will be the heir to the Western lands. That is a promise." _

so I told her that, that promise was one that she couldn't keep and I would make sure of it. Then Izayoi went to go and slap me in the face but I hit her first. Then I told her that…

"_Next time you threaten what is mine you will pay with you life. If you even try to hurt my little Sesshomaru I will kill you myself that is a promise that I make to the gods themselves. Good night Izayoi." _

And that my lord is all that had happened my actions last night I believe were understandable, I also believe that what I did was right and I would do it again."


	4. Lady of the Western Lands

**Redone March 9 2006

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Lady of the Western Lands**

"I see…I do believe that Izayoi owns me an explain as to why she would betray me like that."

"I can't tell you anything about her actions my lord. If you'll excuse me I have to go and see Prince Sesshomaru?"

"Before you go…I want to ask you a few questions…why does Sesshomaru call you his mother."

"When I first saw him he reminded me of my own son Shippo…"

"_So she has a mate then…there is no hope for me then…"_

"Your mate must be missing you."

"Mate? Oh no I don't have a mate…."

"But you said…."

"Yes Shippo is my son…my adopted son…I couldn't imagine my life without him…when he had first asked me about me being his mother, his eyes sparkled with happiness. It was same look that Sesshomaru's gets when he calls me his mother. I treat Sesshomaru as my son and like all mothers I want him to be happy if me being a part of his life brings him happiness then I welcome it. But if these don't please you my lord I will tell Prince Sesshomaru to stop calling me his mother."

"No that would be necessary."

"Thank you my lord…if you will excuse me…"

Kagome got up from the pillow she was sitting on she browed to her lord then left the study. She had walked into the garden and played with Sesshomaru they were having so much fun that they didn't notice that night had fallen. They had entered the castle and to the dinner area. When dinner was ate Sesshomaru and Kagome went to his room she had tucked him in and read a story. When it was done she retired to her room dreaming about her life in the castle and with her lord.

Weeks had pasted Kagome and Inu-Tashio had become more close to each other, they would spent some time together. Inu-Tashio had feelings towards Kagome but he slowing began to show her some of his feelings. Kagome was sitting on the bench in the garden she was thinking about her relationship with Inu-Tashio. He had showed his feelings towards her but she felt that something was wrong something that Inu-Tashio was holding back.

She sighed the stars were beautiful they would always calm Kagome when ever she was thinking to much. Kagome missed her mother, brother and her grandfather, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha she missed then all and she couldn't go see them. The well still didn't work and Kagome didn't know if the well would ever work again.

**(Flash black)**

Kagome and Inu-Tashio had just finished dinner and they went for a walk in the gardens. The two held hands and walked side by side. They had stopped in front of the love pond and the two sat down, Inu-Tashio pulled Kagome into his arms and held her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, milord?"

"You don't need to call me that…Inu-Tashio is just fine."

"Alright Inu-Tashio…"

"I really enjoy being with you…when I am with you I feel at peace…Kagome…"

**(End of Flash back)**

Kagome was deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice Inu-Tashio had walked into the garden and was standing beside her.

"Kagome?"

"Huh…good evening my lord."

"Kagome I have something that I wish to discuses with you."

"Speak my lord I am listening…"

Inu-Tashio walk to Kagome and kneed in front of her she Kagome would be able to see his face.

"Kagome we have known each other for a while now…I a feel complete with you by my side, I haven't felt this way and I don't want to lose this feeling…I love you Kagome…I want to know if you will be My Mate? My love? My other half of my soul? Anything and everything I have will be yours…."

"I love you too…Yes I would live to be your mate…"

Inu-Tashio took out a ring and placed it on Kagome's finger. He got up hugged Kagome then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Inu-Tashio picked up Kagome and carried her towards their new bedroom. When they entered the bedroom Inu-Tashio lowered Kagome on the bed and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome I am going to bite you neck this is going to hurt a little bit…then I am going to cut my own neck…I want you to drink the blood okay…"

"Why do I have to drink your blood?"

"It will give you the life span of an Youkai…then you will never died of old age…are you ready love?"

"Yes I am ready…."

Inu-Tashio lowered his mouth on Kagome's left shoulder he gave a few kisses then licked the spot where he was going to bite down on. He sank his fangs hard into her skin when blood was coming out of the wound his liked it until the blood had stopped. He lifted her head from her shoulder then he took her claws and cut in own skin. Kagome lifted her head to his shoulder and began to drink his blood, she was so draw to his blood that she had bit him as she was drinking. When the blood had stopped she lifted her head from the shoulder when she looked at the shoulder he had her bite marks.

"Hehe…I didn't mean to bite you."

"It's alright love…you bite mark never heal I will forever have this mark on me."

Kagome and Inu-Tashio spent the rest of the night making sweet and passionate love. In the morning Kagome woke up and she stretched she felted that the bed was empathy. Kagome looked around the room to see if maybe her love was in the room. She got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom she went into the hot springs. As she was soaking in the hot spring Kagome couldn't think about nothing but what had happened just a few hours ago.

When she was done taking her bath she walked back into the room and put on a kimono that was laying on the bed. Kagome decided to go to the breakfast hall to see if Sesshomaru was their and also if her mate was their as well. When Kagome walked into the room servants bowed to her and brought her breakfast. Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome, Kagome sat by Sesshomaru the servants came running in with breakfast.

"Morning mommy"

"Morning Sesshomaru…sweetie what do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to the village?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Have you seen Daddy today?"

"Nope I haven't maybe he went to patrol the lands…"

"Maybe…"

Kagome and Sesshomaru had finished eating their breakfast in silence. Kagome went to the gardens to wait for Sesshomaru so they could head out. She was sitting on a bench when she sensed an unfamiliar youkai aura coming towards her. She turned as saw Sesshomaru and another youkai walking behind him.

"Mommy…General Sin will be coming with us to the village…"

"It isn't necessary for you to come general…"

"No Milady…Lord Inu-Tashio appointed me the honour of being your personal body guard…"

"I see…but I thought that Tai was going to be my guard."

"I'm sorry My lady that I am disappointing you…I should go and tell Lord Inu-Tashio that you want some one else."

"No, it's nothing like that it's just that went I talked to Tai he told me that he would be the second mate of Inu-Tashio's body guard that's all."

"Well he would Milady but Tai is on a special mission, at the moment."

"Oh I see…well then are you boys ready to go?"

"Yes" they both said together

Kagome stood up and they began to walk towards the gates, Sin was quiet he didn't really pay any attention to what Kagome and Sesshomaru were talking about, Sin was mainly doing his job in keeping Kagome safe. Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore it was slowing driving her crazy.

"Sin if you don't mind me asking what kind of youkai are you?"

"I am a wolf youkai Milady…"

"Please stop with the Milady stuff…its to formal for me…call me Kagome."

"I can't do that you are now the Lady of the Western Lands…"

"If I begged you wouldn't change your answer?"

"Nope"

"What if I kicked and screamed?"

"Then I Milord would have me head…if I means that much to Milady I could call you Kagome when no one is around…"

"Thank you that's all I ask of you…one more question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you there yet?"

"Almost Kagome."

"Sesshomaru sweetie you are so quiet what's wrong?"

"Its nothing mommy I am just happy that's all."

"If you say so…"

They continued to walk towards the village in a slow pace an hour later they had arrived. Kagome walked over to the shop to see the fabrics they had, she brought a beautiful red silk with black stitched borders. She also found some baby blue silk with a moon and star pattern all around. When that was over she was to Sesshomaru and Sin they were sitting on the rock watching Kagome walk over to them. Sesshomaru seemed bored, Kagome placed the items near Sin and she walked back to the village saying she would be right back.

When she came back she had a bright red ball for Sesshomaru and Sin to play with. She went back to the village to get a few more things Kagome found a beautiful necklace with a dog pendent she just had to get it. Kagome's shopping was cut short when she heard someone screaming. Kagome ran out of the shop with her belongings and headed towards the scream. When she arrived at the scene Sin was on the floor unconscious and tied up their were a formed group of men hovering over something. Kagome could hear whimpering from a child, her child…

"Sesshomaru?"

"Momma?"

"I coming baby"

The men turned to see that Kagome was running towards them to save the boy. One of the men order another two to grab her, they grabbed her arms tightly so she couldn't move. They would going to hurt Sesshomaru then what they were going to her she didn't know or care. Sesshomaru was crying Kagome could feel her own tears spilling down her face one man in front which Kagome believed to be the group leader picked up a short wide stick. (kind of looked like a bat, but not round) Kagome's eyes widened as she thought what they were going to do to Sesshomaru. She felt her anger and power growing no one would hurt her child, Kagome instincts began to kick in her eyes had a tint of red in them. She looked at the men that were holding her, she lifted her legs and kicked one in the gut.

He had let go and curled himself with the pain and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. The other man was in shock and he just let go afraid of what she meant do to him. All the other men turned towards their fellow companion on the floor many were shocked to see him there. Kagome walked over to them many had already run away not wanted to get hurt while others stayed to watch the scene unfold to them. Kagome to hear the Screams of Sesshomaru and it was killing her inside to hear her child being hurt. She ran towards Sesshomaru hugging him close to her a few men saw this as a opportunity to attack.

Kagome's aura changed the second she was attacked she walked over to where Sin still laid unconscious. She placed Sesshomaru there and told him not to move, she placed a kiss on her forehead them she faced her enemies. Kagome was surrounded by a purple-pink light, her eyes burned with fire. Her instincts told her to kill all the foolish men who dared hurt her child and attack her. Her nails grew into claws they were red at the tip with probably meant that they had some kind of poison in them. She ran towards them with in-human speed, she swiped her claws into the flesh of the men. Feeding some poison to the men that had hurt her, she took pleasure in watching the men die slowly and painfully.

As she was walking back to Sesshomaru and Sin Kagome heard some movement in the brushes. She quickly grabbed the man before he decided to escape from her, she looked into his eyes and know that he was afraid for his life.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see…"

"Who planed this attack?"

"I don't know."

"Your lying…I don't like liars."

"Please Milady don't kill me."

"I wouldn't kill you until I get my answer…I will ask you again who planed this attack on my son?"

"It was…"


	5. The bitch will pay

**Redone March 9 2006

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Bitch will pay **

"It was…Lady Izayoi…"

"Why was she planning this?"

"She said something about revenge."

"I have a little message for Izayoi…tell her that she better be ready to fight me because I am coming after her…and if any other attack comes to any one of my children or mate I will personal kill her."

"I will tell her Milady."

"Oh one more thing…the fight is between me and her no one else."

"I will tell her right away."

Kagome let go of the man and walked back to Sesshomaru and Sin. Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome with wide eyes never in his life did he think that his sweet hearted mother would threaten anyone. Sin was lying by Sesshomaru Kagome sat by them and checked Sin and Sesshomaru for any injures.

"Sesshomaru sweetie are you hurt?"

"No mommy I not but something is wrong with Sin."

Kagome looked over Sin to see if he had any injures She bent down and placed her hands over Sin's chest and concentrating on her miko power to heal him. Pink light surrounded his body and his injures are gone minutes later Sin opened his eyes and looked around.

"Milady…what happened are you okay?"

"Yes I am…tell him what happened Sin?"

"Me and Prince Sesshomaru were playing with the bag that you have gave us then we were attacked by that group of men. I attacked them and then one of them hit me hard in the back of the head…I passed out then I don't know what happened after that…Is Prince Sesshomaru okay?"

"Yes his fine…come I think its time to go…My mate will be missing us by now…and I don't want to worry him more."

"Lets go then Milady."

Kagome, Sin and Sesshomaru walked away from the whole scene they headed towards the Western Lands. Sin was a little worried if his lord was going to do something to him. Lord Inu-Tashio's mate and son had just been attacked by humans and he was a little afraid for his life. Kagome was getting dizzy she had used a lot of energy let only have her body control by her angry. She held her head for a moment for she completed fainted, Sin could see that Lady Kagome was falling and before she was able to hit the ground he had grabbed her. Sesshomaru who was running up ahead had seen his mother falling and he ran to her.

"MOMMY…MOMMY wake up."

"Prince Sesshomaru please calm down your mother is fine she'd just a little tried that all."

"Father is not going to like this."

"No Prince his not" '_And he is going to have my head for not protecting you and Lady Kagome. I just hope that my death is fast and painless.'_

Sin didn't have much time to think about what his Lord was going to do to him. He was more concerned with Lady Kagome's health. Sin Picked up Kagome bridal style and ran towards the castle, because Sin was running they would reach the castle faster than when they were walking towards the village. When Sin entered the castle, he quickly ran to Lady Kagome's chambers. He set her down on the bed and ran to call a healer. He didn't want to take any chances that their could be something wrong with Kagome.

Sesshomaru who was extremely worried about his mother ran through the castle looking for his father. When he located his scent Sesshomaru burst through the doors. Inu-Tashio was sitting by the table with a few youkais around him. They were all surprised to see Sesshomaru ran into a meeting with a look that could tell every youkai that he was frighten and scared.

"Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this? Can't you see that I am with the other Lords."

"Father…Mother's Hurt…"

Sesshomaru wasn't able to finish his sentence because his father had already left the room. So he turned and followed his scent to find his mother.

**(Kagome's unconscious)**

"_Kagome?"_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Kagome child don't be afraid of me I am here to help you."_

"_How can you help me if I don't know who you are?"_

"_Forgive me I forgot to introduce myself."_

_A beautiful Inu-youkai stepped out of the darkness and walked towards Kagome. She had golden brown hair, magenta eyes and she had two magenta stripes on each cheek._

"_My Name Child is Lady Sakura, I was the mother of Sesshomaru…"_

"_Your so beautiful"_

"_Thank you, I am here to explain to you what happened when those men attacked Sesshomaru. You see when you first arrived in this era you saved our little Sesshomaru, you travel with him to bring him knowing the dangers that laid ahead of you. Sesshomaru respected you the moment you offered to help heal him, and when you were hurt, he called upon my spirit to protect you, and I did that buy giving you my power, my soul, my blood."_

"_I don't want to sound rude but if you are died you wouldn't be able to give my you blood would you?"_

"_True normally when one is died you are not able to give one' s blood but when I died giving birth to Sesshomaru died with my powers and blood…my soul never reincarnated, I believe that I had another purposes. When I was called upon then I knew why I am what I am now. In a sense I could be called an angel."_

"_If I was giving your blood wouldn't that change me into a Inu-Youkai or a hanyou?"_

"_No…you will not change into one but you will have all the benefits of being an youkai don't you would turn into one. When Sesshomaru was attacked you instincts kicked in and attack the men that dared hurt our pup. Is their anything that you wish to ask?"_

"_No I think that I got everything."_

"_Kagome I am glad that Inu-Tashio picked will in a second mate, our marriage was arrange their really was no love in our marriage just a sense of duty. I have been watching over Sesshomaru and Inu-Tashio for years when I saw that he was interested in that foolish human Izayoi, I know that he was making the stupidest mistake in his life. She never treated Sesshomaru like a child, she saw him in the way to make her own dreams come true. She wanted power to rule over the lands and the wealth to do what she pleased. I better go now Inu-Tashio is waiting for you…poor thing is scared to death that you haven't woken up yet. Farwell Kagome be happy and safe, take care of our son well."_

"_I will you have my word on that."_

**(end)**

Kagome was beginning to stir in the bed everyone around the bed looked and watched to see if she would wake. When Kagome opened her eyes she was immediately pulled unto a hug. Kagome looked around the room and noticed all the company his had.

"Mommy you feeling better?"

"Yes Sweetie I am…"

"We were worried sick."

"My love, you have been passed out for the passed week."

"A week…"

"Mommy?"

"Love can you let go so I can hug our son?"

"Do I have to?"

"Okay then just give me some room to hold him a bit."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru crawled onto the bed and went into Kagome's arms. Kagome was happy that her child and mate were okay and would trying to kill something at the moment… that reminded Kagome of when ever she was hurt Inuyasha would go through the forest and start killing what ever until he felt better.

"Are you hungry love?"

"Yes I am…"

"Kica…Bring Kagome some dinner…"

"Dinner?

"Yes it's already passed dinner…now when you done eating you will bathe then…."

"You missed me that much?"

"You have no idea."

Kica left the room and went into the kitchen, everyone in the room decided to leave Inu-Tashio and Kagome alone. Sesshomaru was still in the room waiting for his mother to eat so she could tuck her in her bed. Kica came back into the room twenty minutes later with a tray full of food, she set the tray on the table bowed to her Lord and Lady then left the room again.. Kagome got out of the bed and walked to the table she sat down and began to eat.

When she was done Kagome collected her bath supplies then headed to the bath house. Kagome entered the bath house the room was hot and filled with a hot mist. She entered the spring and let the hot warm wash over her soar body. After Kagome was done she headed back to her room Sesshomaru had long gone and only her mate was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Did you talk to General Sin?"

"No I didn't…"

"I see…do you know what happened then?"

"A bit Sesshomaru only talked about what happened to him but he told me that you talked to some man…"

"I see…it was Izayoi that sent the men to attack Sesshomaru…she is angry at me for taking you away from her and she wants to kill Sesshomaru, thinking that if Sesshomaru is gone then I will be gone too."

"I WILL NEVER LET THAT VILE WOMEN TOUCH MINE MATE OR MY CHILDREN…"

"Honey calm down love…

"How can I be calm when someone is trying to kill you and Sesshomaru?"

"Don't worry about that I am going to confront her…and who knows what the out come will be."

"It you say so love."

"Now if you don't mind I am going to see Sesshomaru and tuck her into bed."

"I will wait here then."

Kagome gave her love a kiss then she left the room and headed to Sesshomaru chambers. When she entered the room Sesshomaru was sitting in her bed. Kagome knew that he was waited for her to tuck him in and maybe getting a bed time story too. Kagome walked over to him and gave him a kissed and pulled the blankets over to his neck.

"Mommy can you tell me a story?"

"Sure sweetie what story would you like?"

"I don't know pick one?"

"Alright then…_Once up a time there was a prince who was so selfish and unkind that he was and all who lived in his castle wee put under a powerful spell. The prince was turned into a terrible beast. He would change back into a prince only if he learned to love someone and be loved in return._

_In a nearby village lived a beautiful young woman named Belle. She loved to read books about adventure and romance. Gaston, the hunter, followed Belle everywhere in town. He wanted to marry her, but Belle thought Gaston was a conceited bully._

_One dark winter day, Belle's father, Maurice, started off on a journey through the woods and lost his way. Maurice found shelter in a gloomy castle. There he was greeted by the Beast's servants. The spell had changed them all into enchanted objects. _

_Before long Maurice was discovered by the Beast! _

"_What are you staring at?" roared the angry beast. Then he threw Maurice into a dungeon. Maurice's horse came home alone. "Where's papa?" cried Belle._

"_Take me to him!" Belle climbed on, and the horse galloped back to the Beast's castle._

_The beast terrified Belle, but she tried to be brave. "Let my father go!" she cried._

"_Let me take his place." The beast agreed, but if only Belle promised to stay in his glooming castle forever. The Beast's enchanted servants welcomed Belle and tried to make her feel at home. There was Cogsworth the mantel clock. Lumiere the candelabra, and Mrs. Potts the tea pot. They knew that if Belle and the Beast fell in love, the spell that lay over the castle would be broken._

_Little by little the Beast grew kinder towards Belle. One day he led her to his magnificent library. "It's wonderful!" Belle gasped. "It's yours." said the Beast. Belle slowly grew fonder of the Beast and learned to trust him. She even taught him how to dance. But her heart ached for her father. "If only I could see him again." she told the Beast. "Come with me." he answered. "I will show him to you."_

_The Beast's rooms showed the effects of his anger and despair. Belle help up a magic mirror and saw Maurice, looking tired and sick. "I must go to him!" cried Belle. The Beast agreed to let Belle go, even though it mean the end of his hopes for breaking the spell. When Belle returned home, she told Gaston about the Beast's kindness. Gaston was jealous. _

_He convinced the villagers that the Beast was a monster and should be destroyed. He led the angry mob to the Beast's castle. Gaston found the beast and fought him on the castle rooftops. In the midst of the battle, Gaston lost his footing and fell to his death-but not before he had stabbed the beast._

_Belle rushed to the beast's side only to find him badly wounded. "You came back," he whispered. Belle's tears fell upon the beast. "I Love you," she cried. The spell was broken! The beast was transformed into a handsome prince, and the enchanted servants became human once more. Belle and her Prince would live very happily ever after."_

"That was a good story mommy…goodnight mommy."

"Night sweetie…."


	6. Little Diamond

**redone march 9 2006 hope you like at added touches

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Little diamond**

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru again then she went back to her room. When Kagome entered her room her mate was lying on the bed, Kagome changed her clothes then went to lay on the bed. When Kagome's body had laid on the bed two arms wrapped around her and pulled them to a warm, hard, and well toned chest. Inu-Tashio nuzzled Kagome's neck and sniffed her scent, he loved her scent but most importantly he loved her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They fell asleep with each other in theirs arms. The next morning the Kagome and Inu-Tashio woke up to Sesshomaru jumping on their bed yelling at them to wake up.

"We're up, we're up…"

"Mommy, mommy lets go play in the garden."

"In a while Sesshomaru…"

"Alright."

"And here I thought I was going to sleep longer."

"If only we could stay in this bed all day my love."

"I would love to stay in bed with you, you know that."

"Indeed I do…"

"Lets get dressed and ready for the day my lord…?"

"As my lady wishes…"

Kagome and Inu-Tashio crawl out of their bed and walked over to their private bathroom. They undressed themselves and washed each other. When they were done they dressed, Inu-Tashio kissed Kagome and he headed to is study. Kagome walked outside to the gardens Sesshomaru was already running around the garden playing with a little Inu pup. When Kagome got closer to Sesshomaru she noticed the puppy she walked over to Sesshomaru and sat beside him.

"Mommy look what I found."

"Where did you find the puppy sweetie?"

"When I came from your and father's room the puppy was trying to look for some food in the garden and I brought some food from the kitchen for him to eat."

"What are you going to name the puppy?"

"I don't know?"

"How about we call the puppy Diamond?"

"Diamond? I like it…"

"Sesshomaru did you have breakfast sweetie?"

"No mommy I didn't."

"Well then lets get something to eat then."

Sesshomaru Kagome and little Diamond walked into the castle, they went to the dinning area. They walked into the room and walked over to their seats, their were all alone. Kagome figured her mate was doing his paper work. Kagome and Sesshomaru waited for some servants to bring them food they left the trays and let them serve themselves. Diamond jumped up from the floor and into Kagome's lap. Kagome laughed and stroked Diamonds head. They ate in silence, when they finished their meal Kagome went to the library while Sesshomaru went to do his studies.

During the whole morning Kagome wasn't feeling to well so she went to her room to rest. Diamond had quickly attached himself to Kagome, Kagome taught it was rather cute. Kagome laid down and Diamond laid beside her. When her mate found out by the servants that Kagome wasn't feel well he rushed to find her. He followed her scent it lead to their room, he opened the door. She was on the bed curled into a ball he hair was blocking her face.

He noticed a black inu pup laying beside his mate but he would ask her when she had woken up. When Inu-Tashio pulled her hair behind her ear he noticed that Kagome had a look of pain and discomfort. He didn't like his mate to be in pain so he sat on the bed and pulled Kagome into his lap and stroked her head. He felt her body relax into his touch and he was pleased that he gave comfort to his mate.

A few hours pasted by neither Kagome or Inu-Tashio left the room he was really worried about her health that he called a healer to see what was wrong with her. When healer examined Kagome Inu-Tashio left the room to give the healer her space to examine Kagome properly. Later the healer pulled Inu-Tashio aside and explained the situation that Kagome was in, when entered the room to see that Kagome was sitting up and waiting for him. He sat down next to her and looked over her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay…the healer gave me some potion for my stomach…I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure…what gotten into you?"

"Nothing…Kagome I have something to tell you."

"Okay, was is it?"

"Kagome….your…Pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes love pregnant."

Kagome instantly brought her hands to her stomach, she could indeed feel something growing in side of her. She was going to have a baby, Kagome began to cry.

"Are you not happy that we are going to have a child?"

"Of course I am I'm just happy, love."

"I love you my mate."

"I love you too."

Inu-Tashio leaned down and kissed his mate, Kagome kissed him back and let her hands roam his back. Their moment was ruined by Little Sesshomaru, he ran into the room and looked at his mother then to his father. Sesshomaru was worried that his mother didn't come to play with him in the afternoon let she usually did. When he asked a servant where she was and they told him that she was sick he ran like the wind to her room.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

"Yes Sesshomaru I'm fine sweet heart…"

"The servants told me you were sick is it true?"

"Yes…they were right but I better now."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes father?"

"You mother and I have some news."

"What is it father?"

"You are going to have a new baby bother or sister."

"WHAT."

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru began to cry and ran out of the room leaving his parents confused. Kagome looked over to her mate and stood up she gave him a kissed and started to walk across the room.

"You should be resting love…"

"I'm Pregnant, not sick…plus I want to speak with Sesshomaru, he's upset and I want to know why."

"I'll come with you?"

"No love I'll be fine on my own."

"If my lady says so."

"Your lady does."

Kagome walked down the halls and into the garden she knew the Sesshomaru would be their when ever the child was sad lonely or have a lot of stuff on his mind he would go into their special garden. Sesshomaru was sitting by the pond dropping rocks into the pond sighing and thinking. Diamond had followed Kagome out into the garden when he saw Sesshomaru he felt that the child needed some comfort so he ran towards Sesshomaru. He jumped into Sesshomaru's lap and offered him some comfort.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sweet heart…what's wrong?"

"…"

"Do you think that your father and I will no longer love you when your Brother or sister is born?"

"…"

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and pulled him into her lap and she held them and rocking the child close to her heart.

"Don't think for one minute that I wouldn't love you any less, or that I wouldn't love you at all…you are my son and nothing is going to change that."

"So I will anyways be your first son?"

"Well sweetie you are my second son…you see before I met you I was in a different time."

"Different time?"

"Yes I was born long, long into the future, a hidden well that was near my home. I accidentally fell into it and appeared into the past. I'll been traveling back and forth between past and future because I broken a jewel. But one day I was made and when I jumped into the well I appeared here. But in the past there is a little fox demon named Shippo that I adopted. When I first met you, you reminded me of him, but no matter how many children I may have I would never stop loving all my children…do you understand Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I do…but I still feel that things would be like they use to."

"Of course they wouldn't, you'll become a big brother, I'm counting on you to help him/her with training playing and loving them."

"I'll try my best mother."

"That's all I ask love…now lets go and get something to eat."

"Right."

**(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo)**

"Any sign of her Inuyasha?"

"None, I losing all hope that we will ever see her again…I really messed up thing time didn't I guys?"

"You did Inuyasha but we will find her."

"Thanks Sango, I hope we do…"

"Mommy is alive and she'll be back I know it."

"We know…if only she'd be back soon."

Everyone looked at the sky thinking about Kagome and how is disappeared they still haven't found her and they were very worried about her. After Inuyasha went to the future and found out that Kagome hadn't gone back they all began to think that she was kidnapped they began to search high and low. They wouldn't give up their search until they found Kagome.

**(In the farther past with Izayoi) **

Izayoi was pacing back and forth she didn't know what to do her plan had failed and now she had endanger her life in the process.

"What am I going to do?"

A servant knocked on her door, minutes later a male with long black hair and sharp violet eyes entered the room. He bowed and waited for his lady to tell him to raise when he rose he looked over to Izayoi.

"What troubles you Milady?"

"The attack that I planed for the child of Inu-Tashio backfired…and now his mother wants revenge."

"That's simple take out the woman."

"It's not the simple she is mated to Inu-Tashio and she is coming after me, she plans to kill me as I suspect."

"We will kill her instead…we have a strong army."

"She is going to come after me and fight me to the death I know that she will…she is a mother and no matter what situation she is in her child is the only thing that matters…when you come between and mother and her child, you signed you own death sentence."

"Is their anything that we could do?"

"I don't know maybe if I sent a letter to Inu-Tashio and explained, maybe telling him that his mate is going to kill me, maybe there is a little hope that he will tell her not to…"

"Do you think that's wise milady?"

"I just don't know anymore General Hiki, I don't know."

"I will leave you alone to think Milady."

"I just hope that I am making the right choice."

"What ever you choose, is for the best."

"Thank-you."

"For what Milady?"

"For listening and giving me some guidance."

"Your welcome milady."

Hiki left Izayoi to think about her situation, right after the messenger gave her the message from Kagome she became afraid and she started to regret what she had done. She didn't know how she was going to make things better anymore, she way slowing losing her mind. The servants began to notice the change in her, she was no longer the mistress that they knew. She would talk about being killed by the woman that had taken away her intended mate. And because she was extremely jealous of Kagome, Izayoi's mind clouded her better judgement and now she was going to died. Izayoi made her finally decision she was going to send a letter to the Lord of the Western Lands and apologize for her actions and try to make amends


	7. Izayoi's plan

**redon march 9 2006**** "THE BITCH MUST PAY" hope you like the new additions**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Izayoi's plan**

Inu-Tashio and Kagome were sitting in his study looking over the many papers that were on his desk. Some letters from the lords, some about trouble in their lands, and others about stupid arguments that the villagers had with each other about property that couldn't be solved without the lords approval. Kagome was handling the letters about the villagers and from the lords from other lands. Kagome picked up a letter and began to read it;

Lord Inu-Tashio Of the Western Lands,

My village is suffering a terrible problem, a unknown demon, haves been coming into our village in the night and haves been taking all the food supply. Winter is only a few moons away and we are afraid that when the time comes we wouldn't have any food to survive the winter. We hope that Milord we have an suggestion to our problem.

Nori the Village elder

of the village Kari.

"Now what to do?"

"What is it love?"

"A village is having a problem with a demon taking their supplies for the winter, I just thinking about how to handle the situation…maybe we could have a few guards go over to the village and stay over their for a while and take the demon away from the village…what do you think about that?"

"I think that it's a wonderful idea…now who do you think would be suitable to do the job?"

"What about Sin?"

"…"

"Darling what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why didn't you answer me…What happened to Sin?"

"…"

"Inu-Tashio? What happened to Sin?"

"He was killed."

"Who killed him?"

"I did."

"WHAT….WHY?"

"Because…he failed to protect you…"

"I See…"

"You're mad aren't you love?"

"Of Course I'm mad…you killed a man because he failed to protect me, you could have punished him…but no you had to kill him."

"Kagome as your mate, I have a right to make sure you're safe when I found out that Sin let you and Sesshomaru to get into danger, my demon took over and rid the world of him…I sorry that I disappointed you."

"You didn't disappoint me…I guess it was to be accepted after all he did fail to protect me when he was unconscious. Yuki, and Shana or Tai…are they acceptable to go and guard the village?"

"Yes they are acceptable…I'll send a servant to call Yuki and Shana, Tai will start his duties as your guard…will you make a letter to the villagers."

"Sure."

Kagome pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write her answer to the village, as her mate called one of the servants. When the servant came in Inu-Tashio told her to get Yuki and Shana, the servant bowed and left the room. After a few minutes Yuki and Shana appeared bowed to their lord and lady and waited for their orders.

"You called for us Milord?"

"Yes my mate has a mission for you."

"What is it that you wish Milady?"

"The village of Kari are having troubles with an unknown demon and I want to send two worthy youkais to help defend the village from the demon…when the demon is disposed you may return. Do you accept the mission?"

"We accept Milady, we are honoured that you thought us to be worthy of this mission. When do we depart Milady?"

"After you gathered some supplies for yourself them you may head out. Also that the letter for the village."

"Very well."

"You're dismissed."

"Yes Milord, Milady."

Yuki and Shana bowed Kagome handed the letter to Yuki and left the room to gathered their stuff so they could leave for the village. Kagome looked over to the desk and continued to read over the letters. Kagome had read over 50 letters and was getting tried so she walked over to the couch to rest a bit. Inu-Tashio knew that his mate was tried but she continued to work and read the letters. When he saw her go to the couch the relax he looked over her letter and decided to finish reading her pile. When he was at his last letter he saw was from Izayoi.

"What does she want?"

"Some thing wrong love?"

"No, Kagome nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it's just a letter that we received."

"From who?"

"Izayoi."

"IZAYOI! what does she want?"

"I don't know I haven't read the letter yet."

"Fine read it then…"

"Alright…"

Lord Inu-Tashio,

I'm sorry about what I have done to you and your family. I apologize that I made the wrong choices. I was jealous that Kagome was going to take you away from me. I loved you and still do but I know that I can't have you. I apologize for everything that I had done and I wish I could undone what I have done. I would like to have a party in Kagome's honour it will take place in two weeks, I hope that your family will attend.

Princess Izayoi

"I am not going to her party."

"But love you have to?"

"No I don't and you can't make me."

"I think I can…"

Inu-Tashio walked over to Kagome and sat near her, he smirked and crawled over to her. He was face to face with her, he looked at her and was lost within her beautiful eyes. He lowed his head and he kissed her passionately, Kagome kissed him back with as much love and care. Inu-Tashio broke the kissed and looked over to his mate, he loved the look of her flushed face he couldn't help but smirked.

"You are so evil."

"I know and you love me for it."

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes you do…she is making a party in your honour and you have to go."

"I have a bad feeling…"

"Don't worry love I will be their with you…if anything happens I will be their."

"I don't know…"

"Now, Now…you stressing over this, it's not good for the baby."

"I was thinking, how long am I going to be pregnant?"

"Well how long are human pregnant for?"

"Ummm…9 months."

"Then its nine months."

"Alright…I think I'm going to rest now."

"Would you like me to take you to bed?"

"Nope I'm fine…I'll sleep here near you."

Inu-Tashio kissed his mate and got off the couch he walked back in his desk. He wanted to finished his work so he could go to his room and have a nap with his mate. When he was finished his work he picked up Kagome and walked into their bedroom to they could take a nice long nap.

**(Two weeks later)**

"Kagome hurry up love we going to be late."

"I too sick to leave the castle."

"Kagome stop, I know you're lying."

"Darling you know that I don't want to go to that's bitch's castle, why can't I stay home?"

"Because it's rude, and she invited you, you are the guest of honour."

"I don't want to be the guest of honour."

"KAGOME."

"FINE I'LL GO…BUT KNOW THIS I WILL MAKE YOU PAY…AND I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT DIAMOND"

"Kagome…calm yourself… and why does the pup have to go?"

"…"

"Kagome?"

"…."

"Fine act childish…"

"…"

Kagome gathered some last things before she walked out of her room, Inu-Tashio following behind her. They waited in the front gates for Sesshomaru and two guards that were going to accompany them to Izayoi's castle. When Sesshomaru walked over to his mother and father, Kagome noticed right away that Sesshomaru didn't want to go as well.

"Are you ready to go then?"

"NO…" Kagome and Sesshomaru both said together

"Why is it that you two don't want to go?"

"She tried to kill me twice, and she hates me."

"One; That bitch, threatened me

Two; she tried to kill my son twice

Three; she tried to take my mate

Four; she's up to something

And Five I just don't like the bitch."

"Kagome watch you language in front of our son."

"Whatever…"

"KAGOME"

"…."

"I'm losing my patience with you."

"What are you going to do kill me? Then you can take that bitch for your mate?"

Kagome down into tears she was very emotional, Kagome was a little over a month in her pregnancy she was on a roller coaster of emotions. Everyone were careful not to say much things to the Lady of the Western Lands because she would exchange emotions quickly as Miroku would grope any women. Inu-Tashio looked over to his mate he knew that he had caused her to brake down. He kneeled down and gently rubbed Kagome's back until she calmed down. When Kagome stopped he picked her up in bridal style and they began to walk out of the castle grounds.

Kagome had fallen asleep with the gentle movement, Sesshomaru was sitting on Diamond, the pup was walking by his mistress. The little inu pup was an extraordinary pup, he had a few forms. Small puppy, large dog **(around the size of Kilala when she transforms) **and extra large **(the size of Sesshomaru when he transforms). **Sesshomaru was mad at his father for making his mother cry so much. Sesshomaru kept thinking over what his mother had said _"What are you going to do kill me? Then you can take that bitch for your mate?"_ would his father really do that to his mother and him?

"Father?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Would you kill mother, to take Izayoi as your mate?"

"Sesshomaru…why are you saying this?"

"Well mother said it…and before mother came along you were going to mate her."

"I would never kill Kagome…I would kill myself before I ever bring pain to her."

"But mother thinks that you would rather be with Izayoi, then mother."

"Your mother is a little emotional Sesshomaru because she pregnant…her emotions are all over the place."

"Are all women like that when they get pregnant?"

"I'm afraid so…but some are worst then others."

"Really?"

"Yup…now lets continue we will be there soon."

They continued to walk through the forest, the were close to the village where Izayoi lived. Inu-Tashio stopped and he gently woke Kagome.

"Love…wake up we're almost there…"

"Huh….I don't what to wake up…I'm too tried."

"Kagome wake up…"

"Don't wanna."

"Momma it time to wake up."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Where are we?"

"We're at the forest, going to Izayoi's village so we could go to her party."

"I see."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around at her son and her mate, she was still mad at him but she couldn't do anything about it now. But she would make it pay for it later, she didn't know how but she would. Inu-Tashio gently placed her on her feet so she could stretched her body before they continued their way to the village.

"Are you almost their?"

"Yes love we are."

"I see…"

Kagome walked ahead Sesshomaru jumped off of Diamonds back and ran to his mother. Quickly Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and walked beside her Diamonds transformed back into a puppy and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Inu-Tashio on the other hand knew that Kagome was still mad at him, the mate mark on her neck the special bond that could never be broken. He could feel everything that she felt in some way it was a warning sign to him when she should stay away from her whenever she was extremely angry and majorly pissed off.

Inu-Tashio and the guards walked behind Kagome and Sesshomaru the two talked quietly as the walked to the palace of hell. Half an hour later they arrived at the palace gates, the guards and a few servants were waiting for them so they escort them so the great hall were the party was being held. They entered the great hall, it was beautiful decorated with gold's, red's. Izayoi and a few people came walking up to them. Kagome looked over at Izayoi she looked like an over stuff cream puff.

In Kagome's opinion she had too much clothes on but whatever. Izayoi greeted them with warm smiles, Kagome and Inu-Tashio parted from each other. Sesshomaru and Diamond stayed by Kagome's side even when some of the children wanted to play with him he didn't. The night past, the party was wonderful everything was prefect the dinner was good, the music and dance could have been better but its all good. It was getting late and the guest have begun to leave Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inu-Tashio couldn't leave because she was a "honour guest".

Kagome was really getting sick and tried of that stupid line, Sesshomaru was tried and she was too all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep. Kagome was a little flushed she needed to have a breathe of fresh air, Diamond was carrying Sesshomaru because he didn't want to be near anyone else and he didn't want to leave Kagome's side. Diamond on the other hand felt his mistress' distress and also wanted to be by her side. Kagome walked over to the gardens and sat down on a bench near a pond. Kagome really didn't trust Izayoi or anyone that was in this house but she couldn't do anything about it.

Kagome still had an uneasy feeling about being in this house, Sakura had told her to always trust your instinct and Kagome wasn't going to let her guard down for anyone. Kagome was looking around her surroundings that she didn't notice someone entered in garden and was walking towards her. Izayoi entered the gardens after she saw that Kagome walked outside, when she was near Kagome Izayoi noticed that Kagome didn't sense her yet. Izayoi continued to walk towards Kagome, when she was close she noticed that their was a large dog sitting beside her and Sesshomaru was laying on it's back. When she was right behind Kagome she lightly tapped her shoulder, Kagome turned around and just stared into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome what are you doing here dear?"

"I am just taking a breathe of fresh air…what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you dear."

"Really?"

"Yes…I wanted to say that I am sorry for everything that has happened and I wish, I could turn back time and undue what has happened."

"I see…"

"I wish to ask you for your forgiveness."

"That Izayoi, I can't give you any type of forgiveness, what you did to my son is unforgivable…"

"Well I thought as much."

Kagome looked at Izayoi something wasn't right she just knew it. Kagome stood up and looked at Izayoi again. Izayoi had a smirk on her face that Kagome didn't like one bit, Izayoi walked over to Kagome. Inside her robes Izayoi had a knife she had planned something to do against Kagome. She wasn't going to let that Bitch take her chance to become the Lady of the Western Lands. After Izayoi killed the bitch then Inu-Tashio would take her as his mate and wouldn't even remember Kagome's name. When Kagome was died she would kill that brat Sesshomaru too.

Izayoi pulled out the knife and ran towards Kagome, Kagome didn't have too much time to react all she could do was turn way. Izayoi stabbed the knife in Kagome's right arm, and pushed her down in the progress. Izayoi saw this as a wonderful opportunity, Izayoi jumped and sat on her she tried stabbing Kagome again but grabbed the knife and was trying to force the knife away from her. Kagome prayed for who ever god that would hear her that they would send someone to save her.


	8. New prince is born

**redone march 9 2006

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: New prince is born **

Inu-Tashio was sitting and talking to the man at the party, he noticed that Kagome had left.

"_Probably went to the garden to get some fresh air."_

He was bored extremely bored he wanted to go home like his mate and his child, but he had to stay because he was the lord of this land and his honour demanded that he stay. Inu-Tashio continued to talk that he didn't notice that Izayoi walked out of the hall and into the gardens. The men were talking about this that he didn't care about, stupid problems that he didn't even understand nor care for. Inu-Tashio was over come with an uneasy feeling something was wrong but what was it. He quickly felt a big surge of pain go through his body, this pain wasn't his…then the only other person that could cause him pain was…KAGOME…

Inu-Tashio quickly ran towards the garden when he entered the garden he was two figures on the floor a dog was biting and pulling at one figure. Sesshomaru laying on the bench. He smelt Kagome's blood in the air, it made Inu-Tashio's blood boil, he eyes were beginning to bleed red. He ran towards he mate and threw the person that was on his mate. He looked at his mate and saw her arm was bleeding, that sight made him even madder. When he turned to the foolish human that dared hurt his mate, he was shocked to see that it was Izayoi that was attacking Kagome. He lost all thought all he could think about was killing the women that attacked him mate.

Inu-Tashio transformed into his Dog form he growled at Izayoi, she looked at the oversized dog. Izayoi was scared she knew that the demon lord was going to kill her, some how Izayoi knew that the plan could have backfired. She was ready to died but she was going to take the bitch with her. Izayoi tried to run towards Kagome he knife ready to cut her down. Inu-Tashio saw that Izayoi was going to strike Kagome again…**_Not this time_**…he turned and jumped in front of his mate and child. Inu-Tashio snapped at Izayoi and she came close to Kagome, Izayoi stepped back she tried to look for an opening so she could get to her target. Inu-Tashio was getting tried of this women so he jumped into the air and pounced on her he bit into her and let his poison flow threw his mouth onto Izayoi body. Her body began to melt and soon their was nothing left but a pile of goo.

Inu-Tashio looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru his eyes soften as he looked at his mate and child. He kneeled down and nudged Kagome with his paw telling Kagome to climb on his back. Kagome carefully climb onto his back while trying not to wake up Sesshomaru little Diamond on her shoulder. When they were safely on his back he ran and jumped into the air, he quickly ran through the forest towards the castle. Inu-Tashio was really worried his mate was losing a lot of blood, he wasn't going to lose them. Inu-Tashio growled they were almost their, he ran quicker when he jumped into the castle garden servants came running out to see what all that noise was. Many of the servants tried to take Kagome from their master but every time they got near them he would growled.

Inu-Tashio changed back into his human form Kagome was passed out and resting in her mates arms. Sesshomaru was in Kagome's arms and held tightly towards her. Inu-Tashio didn't waste any time at all he ran to their room and seconds after a healer came in their room and began to clean and heal Kagome's wound. Inu-Tashio took Sesshomaru to his room and tucked him in.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Is mother going to be okay?"

"She will Sesshomaru…."

"What about my brother or sister?"

"The baby will be fine too Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight father."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru."

Inu-Tashio walked out of the room and headed back to his room, he was worried for his mate. If he had killed that bitch he would have done it now. All he wanted right now was to hear his mate's voice when he entered the room Kagome was lying on her side. Her face was towards the door and she was wake. He walked to the bed and sat down he looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, Kagome looked over and her mate and smiled at him.

"Love?"

"Kagome? I'm sorry…I should have listened to you…if only I listened then you wouldn't have been hurt."

"I don't want to say it but…I told you so…"

"I know Kagome…I'll try to do everything in my power to make thins up to you."

"I know you will love…now come lets go to sleep."

Inu-Tashio changed his clothes and got into bed, he pulled his mate to him. He kissed her softly on the lips they slowly began to drift of to sleep.

Months had come and gone Kagome was really happy to be with her mate and soon to be children. Kagome still missed her old life with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala. Once and a while Kagome would go to the well and sit their look down in the dark abyss and talk to her self. Inu-Tashio knew that Kagome missed her life back in the future but he couldn't do anything for her. Kagome sighed and looked down at her stomach any day now Kagome was going to give birth to her little child. She still didn't know what the baby was but her mate kept hinting that it was a boy.

"Kagome?"

"Huh…"

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Yuki I just need some time to my self that's all…"

"Milord is just worried about you Milady…any day now and we will soon have another pup to protect…"

"That's right another pup…"

"Milady?"

"Huh?"

"You just seemed to lose your train of thought…"

"I'm fine…lets go then?"

"Yes…"

Kagome and Yuki walked back to the castle, Sesshomaru was in bed sleeping with Diamond and her mate was at his study looking over at some letters before he went to bed. Kagome walked into her room and she undressed herself and walked into her private hot spring. All Kagome's muscles were tried Kagome wasn't too big, she had been doing some excises and eating healthy so she wasn't too big. Her breasts had grown large so she could produce more milk for her child. She was almost drifting off to sleep when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Kagome cry out in pain she tried to lift herself from the water but the pain was too much for her. Another wave a pain flowed through her body, again she screamed the this time in was much louder then before.

Inu-Tashio was sitting in his study he was thinking about his mate, she was ready to give birth any day now and he didn't want her to be alone in case something happened to her. He had sent Yuki go so and attend to Kagome, he knew that she was alright within the castle walls but he was very protective of his mate and unborn child. He looked over at his work again then he felt pain flowing through his body.

"Kagome"

Inu-Tashio quickly jumped out of the study and ran through the halls, he ran towards where Kagome's scent was the strongest which was their room. He was out for the servants and the midwives to come to their room, he knew that Kagome was going to give birth to the child today. When he entered their room Kagome was not in there so he ran into the hot springs. Kagome was in the water trying to make the pain go away, Inu-Tashio went to Kagome and took her into his arms.

"Inu….Tashio….the….pain…..make…it….go….away….please…."

"I know love the baby its coming…"

"YES…..rrrrrrrrrr…."

He took Kagome and walked back to their bed he cover Kagome with a sheet and he held her hand. When Kagome was over powered by a contraction her hold on her mates hand tighten. Minutes later two midwives appear they had they supplies and they were ready for anything. They turned to their lord.

"Milord it would be best if you weren't in the room."

"If my mate wishes for me to stay I will stay….Kagome?"

"AHHHHHHHH….."

"I'll take that as a no…I'll leave them."

Inu-Tashio kissed Kagome and he stepped out of the room. Outside the room Sesshomaru and a few servants giving their master and mistress support.

"Father?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Is mommy going to be okay?"

"Rroff"

"She will Sesshomaru, she will don't you too worry."

"_I going to kill you, you're never touching me again…AHHHHHHHH…"_

Inu-Tashio paled at his mate's comment he prayed to god that she was only saying that because of the pain. God only knows he would suffer if he couldn't touch his wonderful, beautiful mate.

"Milord?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry…I don't think so meant it."

"I hope not…"

**(on the other side of the door)**

"Push…milady…push"

"AHHHHHHHHHH….."

"I can see the head…"

"Keep pushing my Milady." the other midwife said as the other cleaned the sweat that way flowing down her face.

Kagome keep pushing all Kagome wanted was for the pain to be over and for her to see her baby. Kagome screamed as another contraction hit her so her cry were overpowered by a small cry. Kagome looked over to the midwife who was cleaning her child.

"Milady…"

"Call my mate…in before you tell me what sex my child is."

"Aright away Milady…"

Inu-Tashio, Sesshomaru and Diamond entered the room Kagome was sitting up waiting for her mate and for the midwife to gave Kagome her baby. Sesshomaru looked over to his mother.

"Mommy are you okay."

"Yes sweetheart I'm fine just a little tried."

"Milady, Milord and little prince…Its…."

"Milady, Milord and little prince…Its….it's a boy…"

Tears of happiness flowed down Kagome's face…Sesshomaru and Inu-Tashio looked over at Kagome.

"Love are you not pleased that we have a son?"

"Oh darling I'm overjoyed…"

The midwife handed the buddle to her Lord.

"What are we going to name him?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha…?"

"Yes…Inuyasha…that is his name"

Inu-Tashio handed the buddle to Kagome, she opened the blanket to see her little boy he had his father's hair and eyes…as Kagome knew but what shocked her was that he had two demonic strips on his cheeks and he didn't have no fluffy ears.

"Love?"

"Kagome what's wrong?'

"Inuyasha….he's not…he's not a half demon….he's full?"

"What?"

"Milady?"

"Yes?"

"I believe that your power…made his demon blood to over power the human one, which made him a full demon instead of half."

"Okay…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"I see that you little one are hungry…my little Inuyasha…"

The servants left the room while Kagome feed her child, Sesshomaru didn't want to leave his mother just yet and Inu-Tashio looked at his mate and children with pride. When Inuyasha was done eating Kagome burped him and put him in a crib that her mate brought into the room. Kagome wrapped the sheets around her and slowing walked into the hot spring again. She cleaned herself and put some clean clothes and then she headed back into her room. Her bed sheets were gone and replaced with new ones her mate was laying on the bed and Sesshomaru was sitting on the other side looking at his baby brother. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and gathered Sesshomaru into her arms.

"Mommy?"

"Sweetheart…?"

"Can I sleep with you, father and Inuyasha?"

"Sure sweetheart…but I am warning you both Inuyasha is probably going to wake up in the middle of the night and I am warning you now."

"Okay…"

"That's fine mommy."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes father?"

"Why do you call me father when you call your mother mommy?"

"Ummm"

"Don't tell me love that you're jealous at Sesshomaru calls me mommy and calls you father."

"I'm not Jealous!"

"What ever you said."

"I am not."

"Are you."

"AM NOT."

"Quite you will wake up the baby."

"Sorry love."

"Now lets go to sleep everyone."

Kagome crawled into the bed Sesshomaru laid in the middle of his mother and father. Kagome wanted to sleep near the edge she when Inuyasha cried Kagome would be able to attend to him, and Diamond slept at the foot of the bed.

"Goodnight mommy, father Diamond."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Night Sweetie, night love, goodnight Diamond."

"Rroff…"

They all closed their eyes and let sleep take over them. They all looked peaceful sleeping they would have to have a lot of sleep before Inuyasha woke up crying because he was hungry or he needed to changed.

**(5 years later)**

Over the past five years Kagome started training and exercising, Kagome was a good a fighter as her mate was. Kagome was know 22 her body was more fuller, he had more curves, her hair was longer it reached under her butt. Kagome was currently in the gardens reading, her mate was at his study doing something. Her children were probably tormenting the servants and Diamond was somewhere in th castle taking a nap. Kagome put the book down on his lap and looked up to the sky, she something wished that she could go and see her family in the future. But being the mate of a Taiyoukai she would be able to live over the centuries to finally see them. She still wondered that time was going to be altered she wondered if she could prevent some of the incidents from happening or would them run its course.

"Mommy? Mother?"

"Yes baby, Sesshomaru."

"Mother….."

"I'm sorry sweetie….what's wrong my babies."

"Well…"

"_KAGOME…"_

"What did you guys do?"

"It was Sess momma." **(Inuyasha can't say Sesshomaru yet so Sess will do) **

"Was not…Inuyasha did it."

"Boys. What happened?"

"Well mommy Inuyasha thought it would be funny if when father went to go have his afternoon tea brake…that putting mud in the tea…father would like it."

"Really…boys what have I told you about pulling tricks on your father."

"Daddy doesn't like it and if he catches us were going to be punished…"

"_KAGOME…WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN"_

"Your father is coming this way run sweethearts."

"But…"

"No Buts go…"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran as fast as they could from the gardens. A few minutes pasted and Inu-Tashio ran towards Kagome he looked mad, he eyes were turning red to gold to red. He walked over to Kagome and sniffed the air then growled.

"KAGOME"

"Yes love?"

"Where are they?"

"Ummm…I don't know."

"RRRRRRRRRRRR…Kagome? You can't protect him they have to be punished."

"Love…Inuyasha was only trying to help you…he thought that it would be good for you."

"Inuyasha is just causing trouble…and Sesshomaru is helping him…and you mate…will be punished…"

"Oh and what will my punishment be?"

"That love…is something that I will not tell you…."

Inu-Tashio picked up his mate and walked into the castle and towards their room where he could punish his mate without anyone interrupting them.

"Sess"

"What Inuyasha?"

"Do you think that mommy in trouble?"

"No little one…mommy isn't…."

"Daddy gonna hurt mommy?"

"No…mommy would let that happen."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Let's play?"

"Sure."


	9. Back to where I belong

**redone march 9 2006

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Back to where I belong**

Kagome and Inu-Tashio walked into the dinning hall, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting at the table waiting for them. When they were seated servants came rushing into the dinning hall with trays of food. When the servants left Inu-Tashio served himself then the other followed. During dinner they didn't talk much, Kagome had a strong feel that something was wrong. She felt a strange presence that she didn't think she was ready to face just yet…

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No love nothing…."

"_There's something she not telling me."_

"Alright then."

They continued to eat their dinner is silence, when dinner was over Kagome went over to Inuyasha's room and tucked him in, she said good night then went to Sesshomaru's room.

"Mother?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What's wrong?"

"Mommy has a bad feeling something's going to happened that's all."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…but what ever it is it's not good."

"Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru…I love you…"

"I love you too mom."

Kagome exited the room and walked through the halls, she was feeling restless so walked out into the gardens. She walked over to the pond at sat down on the ledge, she watched as the ripples formed when she drop a peddle into the water. The gardens were more peacefully at night, the feeling Kagome was having wasn't going away. Her train of thought was broken when she heard someone speaking to her, when she turned around she saw nothing but when she looked back at the pond a beautiful lady with long black hair was floating above the water. The woman looked familiar to Kagome but she didn't know from where Kagome stood up and stepped back a few steps.

"Kagome child…"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Child, I'm Midoriko…I have come to tell you that you have to return to the feudal era your task…is not yet finished."

"But my family…I don't want to leave them."

"You will see them again…"

"Can I say goodbye to them?"

"You only have a few minutes…"

Kagome nodded and ran to her room Inu-Tashio was laying down waiting for Kagome to come to bed. When Kagome stormed into their room He knew that something was wrong with his mate.

"Love what's wrong?"

"The Shikon Jewel has to be completed, the jewel is sending me back to the feudal era…"

"I wouldn't allow the jewel to take you."

"I don't have a choice…I only hope that we will be together again my love…wait for me…I would wait for a life time for you…"

Kagome ran into her mates arms and held him tight, she gave him a passionately kiss. When she broke again from him she touch his cheek then left the room and headed to Sesshomaru's room. She entered the room and looked over her baby, she woke him up and looked at him.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru…I have to leave you…not by my choice…"

"But…"

"Listen little one….I love you, you are my son and no one will ever take you away from me…we will see each other again…"

As Kagome was taking she was fading away, she was becoming transparent. Sesshomaru was crying because he was losing his mother.

"Take care of your brother…tell him I love him…goodbye sweet heart…be strong for me…and your father and brother and watch over Diamond, I hope that I will see you all again."

With that Kagome was gone she was no longer in that room for that matter. She was looking around her and saw that she was in the well she could see that cloudy sky over head. Kagome started to clime the vines to get out of the well. She looked around it seemed that she was back to the feudal era but she wasn't sure.

**(Another Place in the Feudal era)**

"So she has finally appeared again?"

"Yes Master, I saw her getting out of the well."

"Well then I better go and met her then…Your dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"Soon Kagome you will be mine."

**(Back to Kagome) **

Kagome walked out of the forest and began to walked towards Keade's village, she hoped that she would be back with her family and friends, but she missed her mate and children. Kagome only left them two minutes ago but it seemed like years to her. She reached the village and headed to Keade's hut, she called out to Keade.

"Enter child."

Kagome walked in Keade was stirring the stew so she didn't notice the person that walked into her hut. When she looked up at Kagome she gasped and let tears run down her face.

"Child where have you been you were missing for months."

"Keade I was transported farther back in time."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know but it did…but I was gone for over 5 years Keade."

"I see, then time slowed for us while it quickened for you…you look like a young lady."

"Keade where is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo?"

"Shippo is with the children…the others should be back soon."

"I'll go and see Shippo, they is a lot that has happened to me and I need to explain it all at once."

"Sure Child."

Kagome walked out of the hut and walked out to the fields she looked around trying to her little kit of hers. She was heard a group of children laughing she ran towards the sound. When she entered the clearing their was Shippo and a few children from the village playing. Kagome could help but cry for her lost child. Shippo who was playing didn't notice Kagome but when she smelled salt he turned to see Kagome. His eyes widened and tears began to fall down his face, he ran to Kagome and jumped into her opened arms. Kagome held Shippo close to her and cry along with Shippo it was a happy moment for the two. Kagome walked back to Keade's hut and waited for the rest to come back to her so they could talk.

A few hours had pasted Kagome, Shippo and Keade had dinner Kagome and Shippo had finished taking a bath and were waiting for the others. It was getting late so Kagome sent Shippo to bed but he didn't want to so he just slept in Kagome's lap. Kagome kept thinking about her children, what had happened to them? Were they okay? Was her mate died?

"_My love, I miss you…I love you."_

Keade was making some tea so the two could drink, after what seemed like hours Kagome could hear the voices of Sango and Miroku yelling. When they entered the hut they were still arguing that they didn't notice Kagome at all.

"If you touch me one more time I sear to God I will cut off that hand of ours and feed it to the demons."

"Sango dear that's not fair."

Kagome decided that it would be a prefect opportunity to speak.

"All is fair in love and war Miroku."

The pair looked over to the person that had talked. They were shocked to see Kagome but when they got over the shock they ran to Kagome hugging her and trying to figure out what happened to her.

"Kagome what happened to you…you were missing for months the well wouldn't let Inuyasha passed after a while…what happened to you?"

"Guys first where's my son…umm I mean Inuyasha?"

"Umm he was behind us he should be here soon." (Miroku)

"Yea after you left…he wasn't the same anymore. Sometimes we wondered if he was going crazy….it was he have to find her, Kagome you better be alive so I can kill you for many us worry." (Sango)

"I see…"

"Don't worry Kagome, Inuyasha my be a jerk, an ass, but he cares." (Miroku)

"What the hell are you talking shit about me I can't leave you guys for a second and you guys and making up shit…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Ka..go..me?"

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and fainted when he said her name. Kagome put Shippo down to her side and ran over to Inuyasha, she looked over his face he still was a hanyou how could that be when she gave birth to a full demon. Maybe this wasn't her son then? No it was in her heart Kagome knew…a mother always knows who her children are right? Miroku carried Inuyasha over to a mat that Keade placed by the fire.

**(Inuyasha Dream)**

"_Inuyasha Honey"_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Don't tell me you forgot about me?'_

_Kagome stepped out of the darkness._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yes and No."_

"_What do you mean?"_

**(Memory 1)**

_Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting in the garden playing tag._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes Inuyasha?"_

"_Where's Daddy?"_

"_He's working Inuyasha…we'll see him at lunch."_

"_Okay…"_

**(Memory 2)**

_Kagome and Inuyasha was sitting on Inuyasha's bed she was telling him a bed time story. _

"_And the princess and the prince fell madly in love…and they got married and had two wonderful children….and they lived happy ever after."_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes Inuyasha?"_

"_What the baby's name?"_

"_One was named Sesshomaru and the other was named Inuyasha."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_I love you mommy."_

"_I love you two baby…good night baby."_

"_Goodnight mommy."_

_Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss then a hug and left the room. _

**(End of Memories)**

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes sweet it's me…your memories were hiding…Midoriko hid them so you wouldn't remember me being your mother…now love when you wake up we are going to talk…I love you Inuyasha my boy."_

"_Love you too mom."_

**(End of Dream) **

Kagome was placing a cold cloth on Inuyasha's head she wasn't sure what happened to him. White light surround Inuyasha's body when the light disappeared Inuyasha no longer had his puppy ears, his ears were pointy and he had two demonic strips on his cheeks. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around the room Sango and Miroku where waiting for Inuyasha to speak. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome his eyes widened and he sat up and embraced Kagome.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey…I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too mommy."

Inuyasha let go and looked into Kagome's eyes, Kagome had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha took his hands and wiped her tears away.

"Mother why did you leave us?"

"Inuyasha is wasn't my fault the jewel took me away from you guys…I never wanted to leave you…I love you and your father and brother."

"Kagome what are you talking about?" (Sango)

"When me and Inuyasha had a last argument, I went to the well to go home. The well took me farther back into the past, when I got out of the well I met Sesshomaru. He was being attack by a demon when I saved him, I took him to the Western lands to his father Inu-Tashio. I stayed in the western lands with Inu-Tashio and Sesshomaru I adopted Sesshomaru as my child. Soon we and Inu-Tashio became mates Izayoi tried to kill Sesshomaru and me and my mate killed her. After 9 months I had Inuyasha, five years later Midoriko came and told me that I had to go back to the feudal era because of the jewel and now I'm here… Inuyasha tell me what happened to your brother and father?"

"I don't know really a ran away a few years after you left, I walked through Japan alone until I met Kikyo then you know the rest…"

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"For what mother?"

"For not being their for you, I never wanted to leave any of you but, I had too."

"It's alright mom."

"Kagome?" (Miroku)

"Yes Miroku?"

"Do you know if Inu-Tashio is died?"

Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes she didn't want to think about it.

"No…he can't…he wouldn't…"

"Kagome?" (Sango)

"Mother…don't cry father isn't died….he wouldn't leave you…"

Kagome wasn't listening to what any one was saying all she could was think that her love, her mate could be died. Kagome cried herself to sleep that night Inuyasha held his mother during the whole night he couldn't do anything else for her.

The next morning Kagome woke up she took a bath and make breakfast for everyone. The group decided that they should head out and start to collect the shards. Everyone agreed but one person disagreed and to everyone's surprise Inuyasha didn't want to start collecting the jewels. After a few sits Inuyasha agreed that they should head out. They headed out towards the west where they was a rumour of a jewel shard their. They had been walking for a long time they had come across two jewel shards but they kept going Inuyasha said that their could be more.

"Inuyasha were staying here for the night." (Miroku)

"What we have to move some more."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes mother?"

"We are still here, we're tried and so is your brother."

"Brother?"

"Shippo…you don't know that you had two brothers…"

"Umm…I forgot…"

"Lets rest then…"

The group set up camp Kagome and Sango went to go take a bath while the boys went to hunt for dinner. When the girls came back to camp the boys still weren't there the girls sat and waited for them. When the boys came back with rabbits that were cleaned and gutted ready to cook. They all sat in silence when the food was ready they all ate. When they were getting ready to sleep the wind started to pick up and a familiar tornado came into view. When the wind passed Kouga jumped out and ran to Kagome he held her hands and placed a kiss on each hand.

"Kagome my love I heard that you went missing…what happened to you."

"Let go of her wolf…"

"Why should I dog breathe?"

"Let go of me."

"Kagome?"

"NOW."

"But Kagome love you are my mate…"

"I am not you mate…I have a wonderful mate, I love with all my heart…"

"Don't tell me that you mated with dog boy over there?"

"Eww no that would be gross."

"That who?"

"ME."

A figure in the shadows was watching the scene below, everything seemed fine that was until a tornado appeared and ran to Kagome. When the stupid wolf touch what was his he was enraged, but when the wolf wouldn't leave her alone after she said she was mated. He thought that it was his chance to reveal himself form the darkness so he answered and stepped out of the shadows.

Kagome looked out at the man his golden eyes were filled with anger towards Kouga but Kagome didn't care, she didn't care about anything but her love, her mate. Kagome pulled her hands away from Kouga and walked over to Inu-Tashio. Inu-Tashio watched as his mate looked over at him her eyes were filled with happiness and love. He saw Kagome pull her hands away from the wolf and walked over to him when she got to Inu-Tashio saw wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. Inu-Tashio wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her closer to him.

"Kagome?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too…"

"Darling?"

"Yes my mate."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Inu-Tashio pulled Kagome closer and lowed his lips to her. They had themselves a long and passionate kiss until they couldn't breathe anymore. When they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes. Kagome smiled at her mate and she pulled out of his embrace and walked over to the group. Everyone was a little shock to see their little sweet Kagome kissing someone, of course they heard the stories but the stories never clicked into their minds. Inu-Tashio looked over to Inuyasha, he hadn't seen his young son since his mate had left.

"Inuyasha?"

"Father."

"How are you my son."

"Good."

"My love?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I would like to show you my friends."

Kagome introduced her friends to her mate, the talked. Kouga had left them and gone home. It was getting late so they all went to bed. Kagome slept in her mates arms and Shippo crawled into Kagome's lap and slept crawled into their warmth.


	10. Tying all the lose ends

**redone march 9 2006

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Tying all the lose ends**

In the morning the group headed towards the western castle, Kagome was excited to see her boy Sesshomaru. Kagome wondered what had happened to Diamond, her mate had told her that when she departed the pup went into depression and would sleep in their room beside of Kagome's scent that still lingered their. Kagome knew that from what happened with Inuyasha that Sesshomaru wouldn't remember who she was. Kagome still didn't know the whole story of what happened in her family's live but she wanted to find out.

She was thinking about what her family in the future, she wondered if she was able to go back through the well to see her family. She wondered if her mate and children would go through the well with her and see them. The group had reached the castle, Kagome looked over the castle it was just how she left it. The gardens looked beautiful maybe even more. Inu-Tashio looked over at his mate, he smiled when he saw her reaction.

"Welcome home love."

"Thank-you love I'm happy to be home…"

A few servants came to the grounds to greet their master and his guests. Some of the servants noticed Kagome and Bowed to her and greeted her as their lost Lady of the Western Lands.

"Milady you have returned to us."

"Ummm…"

"Come everyone lets go inside."

"Love?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know…I don't sense his aura in the castle…Lola?"

"Yes Milord?"

"Where is my son?"

"He said something about getting a sword from his half brother."

Kagome's face paled when she heard the servant speak.

"_What did I do wrong to make my children hate each other so much…I only wish that this never happened…my poor babies."_

Kagome looked down at his stomach and wrapped her arms protectively in front of her stomach.

"_I will not make the same mistake with you my little one, whenever I go you will go with me that is a promise I will make."_

"Kagome?"

"Huh…"

"You look tried love why don't I take you to bed?"

"That sounds wonderful…"

"Lola?"

"Yes?"

"Take our guests to the east wing, the kit give a room next to Rin's and Inuyasha take him to his room."

"Yes my lord."

Lola bowed and walked towards the guests rooms. Inu-Tashio took Kagome into his arms and walked to their room. When Kagome was safe and sound in their bed he gave his mate a kiss and then went to work for a bit before Kagome woke up. When Kagome woke up she noticed that her mate wasn't with her so she went to the gardens. Kagome was passing the study when she heard people yelling, Kagome hid her scent and she carefully opened the door so she wouldn't be noticed. Her mate and son Sesshomaru were auguring inside.

"Father way did you bring that filth into this house? Do you know that the miko is his wretch?"

"Sesshomaru he is your brother…and Kagome is my mate."

"Half brother…that filth is tainted with dirty blood…and why did you take that bitch as your mate…she worthless or is she just going to warm you bed until you get tried of her?"

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF MY MATE LIKE THAT."

"WHY SHE'S A GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH…"

Tears foamed in Kagome's eyes she couldn't believe it her own son called her a bitch, she felt worthless. A few tears fell down her face, Inu-Tashio and Sesshomaru smelled the scent of salt. Inu-Tashio looked at the door and knew that Kagome had over hear their conversation. Kagome knew she was busted when her mate came to the door and opened it, he stepped aside and let Kagome enter the room. When Sesshomaru looked over at Sesshomaru their eyes met, Sesshomaru's eyes fazed over and his eyes rolled back into his head the only word that escaped his lips was.

"Mother?"

Sesshomaru fall down on the floor Inu-Tashio picked up his son and took him to his room. Kagome called a servant to get a bowl of water and a cloth for Sesshomaru. Kagome knew that this was going to happen because Inuyasha had experienced it but what surprised her was the Sesshomaru recognized Kagome as his mother. Maybe all hope was not lost maybe Kagome could find some answers to her unanswered questions. When the servant came back with the items that Kagome requested she placed the cloth in the cool water then she placed it on Sesshomaru's forehead.

When Kagome was satisfied that Sesshomaru was well, she left the room and walked out into the gardens. Kagome went to a special spot where she could think it peace without anyone interrupting her thoughts. Kagome laid down on the grass she looked up to the sky and she let her mind wander.

"_Kagome…"_

"_Midoriko?"_

"_Yes child…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I wanted to tell you why your children reacted differently to you…"_

"_Okay…please explain to me."_

"_Alright…before you even came to the feudal era…you mate Inu-Tashio mated with Izayoi. She tried killing Sesshomaru and also tried to get Inuyasha to become the lord of the western land when Inu-Tashio died. Sesshomaru was angry with his father for taking a mate after his mother died. When Sesshomaru told his father that Izayoi tried many times to kill him. Inu-Tashio never did anything about it, when Izayoi died Inuyasha thought that Sesshomaru killed her. Which he didn't but they are still mad at each about that. When you came to the feudal era all that had changed, when you went back farther into the past your children memories were reborn. But when I took you back to the feudal era I had to lock up their memories for you until you met them again." _

"_I see."_

"_That is the important information…also child do you know what sex if your baby?"_

"_Ummm…"_

"_It's a girl…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really"_

"_Midoriko I was wondering if I will be able to go back through the well again?"_

"_Kagome I am not sure if the well still has power to it…but you life span is different now so you will be able to see you family in 500 years."_

"_But I would still like to try and see if I could to tell my family I'm okay."_

"_I understand child."_

"_I better go Midoriko I want to see how Sesshomaru is doing."_

"_Good luck Kagome…we will meet again."_

"_I hope so."_

"_Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye."_

Kagome walked out of the garden and back to Sesshomaru's room. She got there and opened the door Sesshomaru looked like he was sleeping. When she got closer to him she knew that he was awake but he was just faking that he was sleeping.

"Sesshomaru?"

"…."

"Are you sleeping?"

"…."

"If you listening when you wake up I want to talk to you."

"…."

There was a knock on the door "Enter" the door opened and Inuyasha appeared at the room way looking his mother and Sesshomaru.

"Mother?"

"Yes sweetie?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked his mother. Only Sesshomaru was allowed to be called Sweetie by Kagome him and him alone.

"You can't call him sweetie only I can be called that."

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, he was sitting up and looking at his mother and glaring at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru your awake."

"Mother, I don't want you calling Inuyasha or anyone Sweetie…that name is the name you gave me when I was a child and only I could have the right to be called that."

"Stop acting like a child Sesshomaru."

"You want a piece of me…little brother?"

"BOYS…stop it…I understand Sesshomaru I will try not to call anyone sweetie but you…now Inuyasha what did you need?"

"Ummm…"

"Don't tell me that you just wanted to see me for me reason."

"Well Ummm."

Kagome sat down on the bed next to she motioned Inuyasha to sit down on the chair. Inuyasha nodded and sat down both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wondered what their mother was planning.

"My boys I believe that you all have your memories back?"

"Yes." the both stated

"I want to know what happened to you too, why do you hate each other so much?"

"Mother is all about our fake memories…Inuyasha believed that I killed his mother, and I blamed his mother for killing mine and mating father."

"I see."

"Mother?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Why did you leave us?"

"Do you remember I told you that I had to leave you?"

"Yes…"

"Well the Shikon jewel had to become completed again so…Midoriko sent me back to the feudal era that's why I had to leave I didn't want to because I didn't want to leave you boys alone with your father…I know that I should have been a better mother, to you boys but I did my best…I just hope that both of you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive mother you had to do your job…you are the protector of the jewel…"

"Sesshomaru's right…"

"I only wish for one thing from you boys…"

"What would that be mother?"

"I want you guys to act like brothers, you guys are big brothers, so I want you to act like it. I want you to protect your brothers and sister…"

"But mother Sesshomaru is my only brother."

"But tell me that you forgot about Shippo Inuyasha."

"Shippo?"

"Yes Sesshomaru the little fox kit…I adopted him before I came to the farther past…do you remember telling you about him?"

"Yea I do…but you said sister does that mean?"

"Yes Sesshomaru soon you are going to have a new sister."

"Does father know?"

"Not yet…I plan to tell him later on tonight."

"I better go I have to check up on Shippo…"

"We'll see you later mother."

"Goodbye my boys…and Sesshomaru?"

"Yes mother?"

"You should rest for a while."

"Okay."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Leave you brother alone to rest."

Kagome and Inuyasha left Sesshomaru's room so he could rest, when Kagome was walking through the halls she asked a servant where her pup was and they told her that he was in the garden with Rin. What seemed like the fifth time Kagome entered the garden Kagome spotted Shippo playing with a little girl. Kagome could only guess that she was Rin. When she walked up to them Shippo looked over to her and ran into her arms.

"Mommy."

"Hey baby are you doing a good boy?"

"Yea I am…mommy meet Rin."

"Hello pretty lady are you going to be Rin's mother?"

"Ummm…Rin can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Rin who is your father?"

"I don't have a father, but Lord Sesshomaru is almost like my father."

"I see now I will answer you question…I can't be you mother because Sesshomaru is my son…so that would mean that you are my granddaughter."

"What is Shippo to me?"

"He is your uncle…like Inuyasha is you uncle too."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Mommy?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Does that mean that Inuyasha is my brother?"

"Yup…so why don't you children go bother him."

"Hehe Hehe…alright."

"Good children."

The children ran away and they headed to look for Inuyasha that gave Kagome was time to herself and some time to be with her friends before she went to go and see her mate. Kagome walked around the ground taking in all the smell of the flowers and every part of the garden. She heard a growling when she turned around Kagome was knocked down by a large dog. Kagome looked over at the dog she noticed that it was Diamond. Diamond started licking her face and he nuzzled his headed against Kagome's cheek.

Diamond had missed his mistress a lot and when he was walking outside he smelled a familiar scent that he lost hope of ever smelling again. When he saw her jumped on her and was glad that she was back. Kagome got up and Diamond followed they walked into the study. Everyone was in the study expect the children Shippo and Rin. Kagome was sitting on her mate's lap with Diamond in his small form in her lap, Sango was sitting by Miroku and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were facing their parents.

"We are going to collect the rest of the shards."

"Yes we have to do it fast before Naraku does."

"No mother your not going." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both said

"Why wouldn't you let your mother go?"

"Mother you didn't tell father?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ummm."

"Kagome?"

"Impregnant"

"What?"

"I'm Pregnant."

Inu-Tashio looked over at his mate he smiled and turned her around so she was facing him. His golden eyes sprinkled with happiness and joy that his mate was going him another child. He lowed his lips on her and they shared a passionate kiss everyone in the room looked into another direction. Miroku on the other hand had some perverted thoughts that her decided to grope Sango. The happy moment was ruined when a loud slap and pervert echoed in the room. Everyone looked at Sango and Miroku.

"Will you ever learn Miroku?"

"No Kagome he won't"

"Anyways…I am going to continue searching for the jewel shards and no one is going to stop me."

"I don't think so mate…you love are staying home while we go in search for the shards."

"I WILL NOT SIT BACK AND LET MY FAMILY DO MY JOB…I AM THE PROTECTOR OF THE SHIKON JEWEL. AND I WILL MAKE THE JEWEL WHOLE AGAIN."

"Kagome calm down love…"

"I WILL NOT UNTIL YOU ALL AGREE THAT I AM GOING."

"We all agree Kagome that you should come with us."

"Thank you Sango…now if you'll excuse me…"

Kagome got up off her mate's lap and walked out the door with a smirk on his face. Everyone looked at Kagome as she left the room, they had never seen Kagome act like that.

"What did you do to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome never acted like that."

"Oh that…you will get use to it for the next few months."

"What do you mean?"

"When she was pregnant with Inuyasha she did the same thing…we would have a silly argument and she would blow up until I gave in."

The group continued to discuss all their plans for traveling. When they finished discussing they went to the dinning room to have dinner. They all were fed cleaned all in their beds. Kagome was laying down in her bed beside her mate.

"Love?"

"Yes…"

"I want to go see my family on the other side of the well."

"Do you think that the well will let you?"

"I think so…but I don't want to go alone…"

"Inuyasha will accompany you…"

"Not just Inuyasha love, all my children and mate."

"RRRRR."

"And Diamond of course."

Diamond who was at the foot of the bed smirked at Kagome.

"Some times I believe that he missed me more then you did love."

"I would seem so…anyways will the well let all of us through?"

"I believe so…I want my family to meet all of you."

"We'll leave tomorrow, I will tell the children…"

"Goodnight…"

"Goodnight."

The morning light shined brightly throughout the whole Feudal era. Their was a lot of noise being made through out the castle, Kagome could only think that the servants were doing something that their lord wished to be done in a hurry. She got up and went to take a bath and get ready for the day. When she was done she headed down stairs to the kitchen to have something to eat. With her stomach full she walked through the halls looking for her mate and children. Shippo and Rin were in the gardens playing. She walked up to them and explained what they were going, little Rin started to cry beside she wasn't Kagome's child therefore she couldn't go with them. But after Kagome explained to the little girl that she was her granddaughter therefore she could go.

The two little ones went to their rooms to pack what little they had for the journey. Kagome next went in search of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when she found them they were in the dojo training. When they noticed there mother was watching them they ended their training and went to pack as well. Kagome was beginning to think that her mate didn't inform anyone that they would be going to the future. She sighed and decided to see Inu-Tashio and find out what was going on. She walked over to the study and knocked when he told her to enter she did. Her mate was at the desk writing away he didn't look up at her yet, but she knew that he would stop writing soon.

"Kagome, what is it?"

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"That we were going to see my family?"

"No why?"

"Well did you forget to tell the children?"

"Ummm…"

"You did didn't you?"

"I'm sorry I did…I will go inform them now."

"That's not necessary…I have told them…they should be done by now…what are you doing?"

"Nothing important…are our belongings pack?"

"Yes I had Sora pack them already…come lets go…"

Inu-Tashio and Kagome left the study and walked out to the grounds. Inuyasha was with Shippo and Rin near Ah and Un. And Diamond was waiting so they could depart. Sesshomaru was talking to a guard and Sango and Miroku were near Kilala waiting to leave. Shippo and Rin sat on Ah and Un, Sesshomaru flew on his cloud with Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku rode on Kilala and Kagome rode on her mate which he changed into in Inu form and Diamond was on Kagome's shoulder.

They didn't take too long to get their about have a day, when they arrived at Keade's village she was preparing to make the evenings dinner. Sango and Miroku stay with Keade all the rest headed to the well. Everyone was a little nervous that they were going to go to Kagome's time. Inuyasha had been there many times but this time is was different beside this time he would be going as a son to see his grandmother, Uncle and Great Grandfather.

They looked at the well and decided that Kagome and Inu-Tashio and Diamond would go first, then Inuyasha with Shippo, then Sesshomaru and Rin. They each jumped into the well and were surround by blue light. When the passed through the well the night shy was gone and was placed with a roof. Now they knew that they were no longer in the feudal era. When everyone had pasted through Kagome told them a few rules and the headed to the main house. Kagome knew that her mother would be making dinner by now so she entered the kitchen.

"Mother."

"Kagome?"

Her mother ran over to her and hugged her, she began to cry they broke apart from each other and Her mother noticed that they had visitors.

"Kagome who are all these people?"

"Mom…this is Inu-Tashio…he is my husband, my mate…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"But Kagome you are so young to have and husband and his so much older than you."

"Mom there is a long story that you have to know but I will tell you later…This is Sesshomaru my Son…"

"I'll glad I finally get to meet you…"

"You know Inuyasha mom…"

"What happened to his ears?"

"When he was born, he was born and full demon…"

"But…"

"Inuyasha is my second son and Shippo here is my third son…"

"Kagome….?"

"Little Rin is Sesshomaru's adopted Daughter, so she is my granddaughter and your Great Granddaughter."

"Mom…?"

Kagome's mom just looked at her daughter a few minutes before she fainted Inuyasha caught her before she fell on the floor. Inuyasha walked into the living room and placed her on the couch, Kagome sighed and went to get a cool cloth to place on her mother's head. When that was over she went back into the kitchen and finished to make dinner since her mother was out cold.

When dinner was ready everyone ate and Kagome showed where everyone would be sleeping. Kagome's mother was still out and Kagome was getting a little worried. Kagome had helped wash the children and put then to bed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in their rooms. Inu-Tashio sat down next to his mate and waited for her mother to wake. Her mother began to stir and looked around to see where she was.

"Kagome?"

"Yea mom."

"I had the weirdest dream…"

"Mom there is something I have to tell you…you better stay sitting on the couch…what I will tell you is a lot of information to progress…alright it started a few months ago when me and Inuyasha got into a fight…..

Kagome told her mother the whole story about her travel farther into time and meeting Inu-Tashio and how they become mates and everything. When her mother was told everything Kagome made some tea for her mother. They talked for a bit then they headed off to bed, Kagome knew it was hard for her mother to see that her little girl was no longer little but that was how the world worked.

The next morning Kagome and her mother explained to Souta and her grandfather everything. Souta was happy and amazed that his had nephews that were older than him. When everything were done and explained they headed to the mall, they each went to a store Inuyasha, Shippo and Rin went to the toy store, then the food store. Inu-Tashio went to the men's clothing store, Sesshomaru walked around the mall after his mother he didn't ready trust the males in the mall. Kagome held Sesshomaru's arms as they walked through the mall many people were looking at them and making comments. Many of the girls were jealous of Kagome, but she really didn't care what anyone thought.

They were walking towards the toy store to get Shippo, Rin and Inuyasha when Kagome heard someone calling out to her. When she turned around she saw Hojo coming towards her. Kagome tried to put on the best smile she could and waved at him. Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl at the male that was approaching them.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hi Hojo…"

"What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"I heard from you family that you got married and moved away…"

"Yea I did…"

"Oh…is this your husband?"

"Sesshomaru? No his is my son…adopted son…my husband is around here some where."

"Really…but that means that he must be pushing over 40.…Kagome did you marry him because you need money? I could have always helped you?"

"Listen here…my mother is happily married to my father…leave now…if you ever bother my mother again I will come after you and kill you myself."

"Sesshomaru"

"I'm sorry mother but it had to be said…I will not allow anyone to come and take you away from us again."

"I understand Sesshomaru, but you didn't have to sound rude sweetheart. Hojo I think you should leave."

"Kagome you should have to deal with this come with me and we will go to the police I know that they threatened you life…you could be free…come…"

"Hojo you don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes I do…you husband is in the mob and he threatened to kill you if you didn't marry him…don't worry the police will deal with it."

Hojo pulled Kagome to him but Kagome pulled herself back she was getting mad that Hojo didn't understand anything. He was so stupid…she was about to scream when she saw her mate coming towards them and he looked pissed.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing…my friend would listen to me…"

"Unhand her…"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I am her husband that's who."

Hojo's face paled he didn't know what he should do…he let go of Kagome and backed up a bit. He looked over to the man that claimed to be Kagome's Husband he looked around early thirty, but didn't look too old. Hojo was a scared he didn't know what to do so he turned and ran from them. Inu-Tashio looked at his mate and son.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…that boy I used to go to school with him…he had a crush on me but I never liked him…he was to stupid to understand I was married and he wouldn't leave me alone."

"I think that we should leave…"

"We were going to get the children then to find you…I'm too tried, I want to rest my feet."

"Lets get the children then."

The three walked to the toy store the children were playing with the toys and Inuyasha was playing with the video games. Kagome gathered the children and they all headed home, they children were tried from their trip Kagome gave them baths and send them to bed after they ate. Kagome couldn't help but think that her life was prefect. She had a loving mate, three wonderful children soon to be four, an adorable granddaughter. All she needed to do now was kill Naraku and complete the Shikon jewel.

In the morning the group decided that it was best if they return home, Kagome told her mother that so couldn't come back and forth all the time because she wasn't sure if the well would continue to allow her to. Her mother wished that she could be able to see her granddaughter when she was born but Kagome told her that in 500 years for Kagome they would be able to see each other again. They went to the well house and jumped in they got to the other side of the well and went to Keade's village. Sango and Miroku were outside the hut, Sango was cleaning her weapon and Miroku was watching her. The group were welcomed by the two, Keade made tea for the whole group and they rested before they had to begin their journey.

"How was the trip?"

"We and Rin went to the toy store….mommy brought us some toys…Rin got a doll and I got car."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"The trip was okay Sango…I finally got to see my family after five six years without seeing them. Well I think that we rested long enough don't you?"

"Yup" they all shouted

The group grabbed their weapons and headed out to search for the rest of the shards. They had found five shards, many of the demons would looked at Inu-Tashio and they would get hand over the jewels because they didn't want to be kill by the great lord of the west. The group were looking to find a nice stop to step up camp, they found the perfect stop near a river. Kagome knew that Kikyo was near by so she excused herself and headed to the direction that Kikyo was in. Inu-Tashio knew what his mate was doing he followed her in case they was trouble. When Kagome entered the clearing Kikyo was sitting by a tree she looked like she was sleeping but Kagome knew better. When Kagome was about five feet away from Kikyo she opened her eyes and looked over to Kagome.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you?"

"Why so you could tell me that you and Inuyasha have mated?"

"No Kikyo…I wanted to know if you could have a second chance to live you life with Inuyasha would you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's a simple question Kikyo…I just want the answer to it."

"If I could have a second chance then….I would take it…I love Inuyasha…but we could never be I share my soul with you…"

"That Kikyo is the answer I wanted to hear…."

Kagome closed her eyes and her body began to glowed purple and she began to chant.

"What was wrongly taken, be placed back, given a chance, given a love, what is now empty become whole. My soul that I call, hear my plead, give her the soul that was taken and what was taken be given…let her become whole once again."

As Kagome continued to chant pink light surrounded Kikyo giving her a soul, when it was over Kikyo was whole again and Kagome looked over to Kikyo and smiled. Kagome walked over to Kikyo, Kikyo looked down on the floor and kneeled before Kagome.

"Kikyo what are you doing?"

"I'm Sorry that I have wronged you…you never desired to be treated badly."

"Rise Kikyo…come…we should go back to camp now."

"What?"

"You will join our group, will you not?"

"Of course I would be honoured."


	11. Life goes on filled with love

**Chapter 11: Life goes on filled with love**

Kagome and Kikyo walked back to camp Inu-Tashio ran towards the camp and went unnoticed by anyone. When the girl's entered the campsite Inuyasha looked over to Kikyo to Kagome back to Kikyo.

"What's going on?"

"Kagome has given me a second chance to live Inuyasha…I am once again alive, body and flesh."

Inuyasha ran over to Kikyo and hugged her, everyone was a little shocked but happy that Inuyasha was going to be happy again. When they pulled apart Inuyasha looked over at his mother and he had tears in his eyes he didn't know what to say. He walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Thank you mother."

"You welcome sweetie"

"Grrrrr"

"Sorry…honey"

"…."

"Mother"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Why was Sesshomaru growling when you called me sweetie?"

"Because…I use to call Sesshomaru sweetie and he doesn't want anyone to be called sweetie but him."

"Damn right."

"Sesshomaru"

"Sorry."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha?"

"Sorry mother."

"I am missing something…"(Kikyo)

"Well you see…."

The group spent the next for hours explain to Kikyo everything about Kagome traveling, her children and what not so she was up to speed with the rest of the group. When that was over and done with the girls went to go bath when two of the men went hunting and one stayed behind to keep an eye on the monk. Everyone ate, cleaned and happy they headed to bed to get some sleep she they were well rested for the next day.

Months had pasted they had all the jewel shards the only ones left were the ones in Naraku possession. Sango and Miroku got married their wedding was beautiful Sango wore and white and a gold dress. Miroku wore a black and purple kimono almost like a tuxedo.

**(Flash Back)**

_Kagome and Kikyo were with Sango preparing her for the wedding she had a long white sleeveless dress with gold along the bottom and top of the dress. Her hair was pin up and a few hairs curled. The three girls looked up and saw Inuyasha at the door way that was Sango's signal that she was to walk down the idle. Kagome hugged Sango and walked out of the room and outside to see her mate. Kikyo also hugged Sango and she walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him. They both walked out of the room and went to join the rest of the guests._

_Sango walked down the idle Miroku was next to a priest, when they were next to each other they said their vows and the priest pronounced them man and wife. They had a celebration after that Miroku and Sango left for their hut and left the guests to themselves._

**(End of Flash Back) **

Inuyasha and Kikyo became mates and they were expecting their first child. Everything seemed good but the only problem was that Naraku was still alive. Kagome was now seven and half months pregnant, her mate and children tried to tell her that she should stay home but she wouldn't have none of that. The group was currently running through the forest Naraku was foolish enough to leave trails. Kagome was riding on her mates back, Kikyo on her mates back, Sesshomaru on his cloud and the children were back in Keade's village with Diamond where they would be safe. Sango and Miroku were on Kilala's back they were getting close to Naraku, the men could feel it. The entered the clearing and Naraku and his children were all their waiting for the battle to being.

"I see that you are alive again Kikyo…too bad I guess I will have to kill you again."

"You wouldn't touch my mate."

"What happened to you?…you no longer a hanyou"

"I have to thank my mother for that…she is powerful enough to produce full youkai."

Naraku looked over to the rest of the group members when his eyes landed on Kagome.

"I see that you have been business miko."

"That is no concern of yours."

"Your mate would be foolish enough to let you near a battle."

"You are not to speak about my mate with your filthy mouth."

"My…My…so much anger my dear…"

"Enough talk…"

Naraku signalled Kagura and Kanna to attack, many demons appeared and attacked the group. The group pulled out their weapons and began to fight Kagome and Kikyo stood side by side and the fought together. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Kikyo were fighting off the many demons while Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inu-Tashio were fighting Naraku and his children.

"You are all fools thinking you can kill me…"

"You will die Naraku, and then the world will be at peace again…when you are gone we no longer have to see your ugly face."

"Such bold words miko, I think that I'll kill your mate and let you suffer."

"You will not land a finger on my mate."

"Oh you think so?"

"I don't think, I know so."

Inu-Tashio couldn't let that filth of a hanyou touch his mate, he jumped towards Naraku and he unsheathed his sword Tetsusaiga and unleashed the wind scar. Sesshomaru ran after his father and swung his sword and unleashed his attack the dragon strike. Inuyasha who didn't want to be out staged by his father or brother unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and used the wind scar. Naraku barrier was weakening but not fast enough. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga blade turned red and he slashed the sword through the barrier. They continued the cut through Naraku but he kept regenerating himself.

Miroku, and Sango were killing the last of the demons, Kagura and Kanna had long fled form the fight. Naraku didn't seem to notice that they were gone Naraku no longer held they hearts but they had to let Naraku think that he was still in control until the prefect time for them to act. Kohaku was stopped by Kagome because she knew that Sango didn't have the heart to do it herself. Kagome knocked Kohaku out and took her jewel shard out, Kagome would talk over with her mate if Kohaku could be revived again. They watched as the three males continued to fight Naraku, they were all tried but they were determined to kill the Hanyou.

Kagome and Kikyo knew that if he didn't have the Shikon Jewel that he couldn't regenerate himself the only question was how to get the jewel away from him. Kagome got an idea she closed her eyes and began to pray and chant. She was trying to call the jewel to her, in Naraku's chest he was beginning to glow pink. His body was burning he looked to see what was wrong with him before he could do anything the jewel flew out of his chest and went straight on to Kagome's hand.

When she opened her eyes the jewel was in her own hands again where it should be.

"Naraku any finally words before we kill you?"

"Yes if I am going to die…you all will."

"HAHAHAHAHA…I don't think so."

Kagome aimed her bow and arrow and let it fly towards Naraku the arrow had a special spells just for him. When the arrow hit him in the chest he was slowing being purified from the inside out. Before anyone could react Naraku's tentacle went flying towards Kagome and hit her in the side. But it didn't go far because she quickly purified it, Inu-Tashio ran to his mate to see if she was alright. The field was filled with Naraku's screams as he was finally brought down and kill he would no longer be a bother to the world.

"Inu…help…me…"

"What's wrong?"

"The baby…"

Inu-Tashio wasted no time he quickly ran to his castle with his mate in his arms. He feared that he would lose his child or even worst lose his mate. He could think about living with without Kagome by his side. When they reached the hospital wing the healers quickly ran to there lady and try stop the bleeding. The healers called the midwives, they told their lord that he couldn't be in the room until they were done.

The healers did their best to stop the bleeding but with the stress of the battle and impact of the attack that Naraku did on Kagome, she was going to give birth early. Hours full of pain and died threats towards her mate Kagome gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had black hair with sliver ends, when the baby opened her eyes she had one gold eye and one blue, she had two demonic strips on her cheeks like her brothers. When Kagome first saw her little girl 's eyes she was a little freaked but she didn't care because she loved her no matter what.

Kagome and her mate were in their room their little girl, was sleeping in the crib by the bed. They both decided to name her Aiko, Inu-Tashio had sent a messenger to look for his children. He also gave him a letter to give Sesshomaru, when he found him. It only stated that Kagome gave birth to a baby girl and that they should get Shippo and Rin from Keade's and come back home when they were done. When the gang got the message they quickly went to get the children and headed back to the castle. Kagome and her mate were in the dinning hall when everyone came back to the castle. They ate their dinner and they went to have showers and baths before they went to see little Aiko.

Kagome sat on her bed feeding Aiko, her mate was watching very closely and he was thinking and dreaming of what he could do to his mate but he know that she would need a few weeks before they could be physical again. He only hoped that he could control himself. When Kagome was done, she burped Aiko and she laid back and waited for her other children and her friends to come and see her. Minutes later Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo came in they walked into the room and sat by the bed Sesshomaru held his sister and he make a promise that he would protect her from anything and everything. The children were happy that they would so have another play mate to play with.

"She's beautiful mother."

"What's the baby's name? Aiko."

"That's pretty…"

"Yes it is."

After Sesshomaru and the children left Kikyo and Inuyasha came in Inuyasha held Aiko. Kagome and Kikyo talked about what she could except when she was going to give birth and everything that she would need to know about caring for an infant. When they left finally Sango and Miroku they stayed for a while until it was time to go to bed. Kagome put Aiko to bed and she walked outside on the balcony she looked out at the stars. And she signed everything was going to be alright again.

The Shikon Jewel was again in Kagome's body, Naraku was died, she has an amazing mate and 4 wonderful children. 1 granddaughter and soon she would have another grandchild. Her friends were happy and everything in the world was starting to become normal again. All Kagome needed to do was find a mate for her oldest son.

Inu-Tashio walked outside and he embraced his mate life was prefect, he couldn't picture his life with her and her without him. Kagome turned around and she faced her mate they looked into each others eyes. Their eyes were filled with so much love for each other.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inu-Tashio…our family is complete and I happy that we will get to continue our lives without any interruptions…"

"Who said that our family is complete….?"

"What?"

"I want many, many more children…"

"And who said that I want to give you more children?"

"Because love…the best part of having children is the process of making the children."

Kagome turned around again in her mates arms and she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe and began to sing:

**Meu Desejo**

(My Will in Portuguese)

Mesmo que eu queira esconder  
O que sinto aqui dentro de mim  
Meus olhos não param de dizer  
Que te amo tanto assim

Nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar  
Pra poder te falar  
Que sem teu amor  
Não há luz, calor  
O meu mundo é frio

Tem tantas coisas que quero te mostrar  
Que quero te contar  
Os meus sonhos bons  
Da minha vida, a flor  
Com todos os tons  
Do meu amor

Peço pro vento te levar  
Meu beijo  
E te contar  
Que te amo  
O meu maior desejo

Peço pro vento te levar  
Meu beijo  
E te contar  
Que te amo  
O meu maior desejo

**Over 500 years**

Kagome was walking Diamond through the park, the children where at school and her mate was at work. In this day and age everything had changed, youkais were able to walk around the streets in their demon forms. Every one knew of the famous travels of a miko named Kagome and her children. Kagome sat down on a bench and took off Diamonds leash so he could run away. Her oldest son had yet to find a mate, he was lonely she could tell. Inuyasha and Kikyo had three children and they would be having their fourth soon. Shippo mated with a dragon demon and were living far away from them but would visit often.

Sango and Miroku died around the age of 90 leaving behind 8 children. Rin mated with a human and had 3 children of her own and she also lived a long and happy life. Now Kagome herself well she had lost count already on how many children she had…23 children all together. Well 24 she was pregnant again with a girl. Kagome looked over at the sky and sighed. She would never trade anything in this world for a different life, she was happy with her mate and children. Kagome heard some one screaming, she looked over at saw a girl being attacked or mugged by a few youkais.

Kagome ran to the ground and left her miko powers flow through her body towards the youkais. The group ran away from Kagome. Kagome kneeled down and looked over at the girl. She was a youkai herself a wolf youkai, she had long black hair tied into two side pony tails. She was wearing low rise jeans and a tank top. She had a few cuts. The girl looked up at Kagome and thanked her.

"Thank you milady for saving me."

"Your welcome my child…tell me are you hurt badly?"

"No milady I'm not."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me _"Milady"_ I don't like being called so formality."

"I'll try not to call you Milady then."

"I'm Kagome…who meant you be?"

"I'm Suki…"

"Nice to meet you…Suki I would like you to have dinner with me and my family."

"No…I don't want to cause any trouble…"

"You won't…be at the Tashio manor around 7...do you know where that is?"

"I do…good than see you at 7."

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome."

Kagome whistled for Diamond, when he came they left the park and walked towards the house. The servants opened the doors and told Kagome anything that they felt she needed to know. Kagome walked towards the kitchen and told the cook that she wanted a special dinner prepared tonight. The cook agreed and began to prepare a late lunch. The servants were told to set another seat for Kagome's guest and a room for her as well. When is was 4 o'clock the children started to arrive home.

Kina age 5- she had brown eyes, her hair was sliver like her father's and she had two purple demonic strips on her cheeks.

Yoshi age 7- he had golden eyes, long sliver hair and his demonic colour was red.

Mai age 10- had brown eyes, black raven hair and her demonic colour was gold.

Eric age 12, Rini age 12- both twins Eric had golden eyes with black hair his demonic colour was blue. Rini had violet eyes and sliver hair with black tips her demonic colour was pink.

The rest of her children had left the house and were mated and had a family of their own. Only Sesshomaru had stayed at home he once told his mother that he would only leave if he had ever found a mate. Kagome and Sesshomaru had a special bond she wanted to see her baby happy and living his life with some one.

The children had a snack and they all marched up to their rooms to do their homework. Kagome was sitting on the couch thinking Diamond had jumped into her lap and had fallen asleep. Kagome sub-consciously rub her growing belly, Kagome heard the servants announce that the master and son had arrived from work. But Kagome didn't really pay to much attention. Kagome felt two strong arms pulled her towards a warm body. She looked up to see her mate looking down at her.

"Hello love."

"Hello."

"How was your day?"

"Full of meetings, you?"

"The usually I save a young lady today."

"Really now?"

"Yup and she will make a wonderful mate for Sessy."

"Now Kagome…"

"I know still I ask her to stay for dinner."

"Do the servants know?"

"Yup."

"I see…dinner so be soon."

"What is not enough 5 yet."

"Love it almost 7 dear."

"WHAT…"

"She'll be here soon."

"Then I suggest you get dressed."

"You're right."

Kagome kissed her mate and left for her room, she had dressed herself in a baby blue dress. She put her hair in a pony tail, and the ends of her hair was curly. When she was done her mate came into the room to escort his mate downstairs where they would wait for their guest. When 7 o'clock came around Suki had arrived at the mansion. Kagome greeted Suki and presented her to the family, everyone seemed to like her even Sesshomaru.

The whole family and Suki went into the dinning room for dinner, Sesshomaru across from Suki, Kagome sat beside him and next to her mate and the children sat wherever they pleased. The servants began to serve once everyone was sitting down.

"Suki?"

"Yes Milady."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, Kagome…"

"What is it that you do?"

"Umm, I just finished college and I'm trying to find a job that I can apply my skills."

"Oh. And that would be?"

"Oh sorry, Computer programmer."

"Really that's great."

"I don't understand?"

"Well Sesshomaru's department is in dire need of help, this must be you'll lucky day Sesshomaru."

"It would seem so mother."

"After dinner tell her about the job dear."

"Alright, if Suki wants to of course."

"I'd love to."

"Its settled then."

They continued to eat their dinner with some small conversation. After dinner was over and deserted all done they all went into the garden to watch the stars as this seemed to be a nightly routine. The time seemed to pass by quickly and Kagome sent the children to bed. When Kagome came back only Inu-Tashio was left in the gardens. Sesshomaru and Suki were walking the grounds talking about the job and whatever else they wanted to say.

Kagome informed one of the maids that when they see Sesshomaru and Suki to inform Suki that their was a bedroom for her to sleep the night in. With everything said and done Sesshomaru and Suki showed some promise that the two would be together. Kagome went to her bedroom with her mate closely behind her. When they were safely in their room she knew what her mate wanted to say something.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned and gave her mate a very innocent smile

"Yes love?"

"What did you think you are doing?"

"Umm, I don't understand the question."

"Now Kagome I know what you are trying to do…don't push the boy, you know how he can be."

"Yes I know that's why I trying to help him."

"Don't get too carried away."

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"Oh really now, I remember some one trying to get Lee to mate with Taki, now we both know that they were destined to be with each other but you didn't have to lock them in a closet."

"Yea, yea, yea…I try to keep it on the down low."

"Good now lets go to bed."

"Fine."

Suki had started working for Sesshomaru the next day, after a few weeks working for the company Suki knew that she had made the right choice expecting the offer. Another month later and Sesshomaru asked Suki for permission to court her. They both decided to take the relationship slow and that was fine with everyone. Two months after that Kagome gave birth to Keade, the family was over joyed with the new arrival. The whole family have come to see their new sister.

Sesshomaru and Suki. Kikyo, Inuyasha and their children. Shippo his mate and their children Inu-Tashio and Kagome's children with their mates and children all stood in the ball room which was starting to get small, stood and watch their mother came into the room with a buddle in her arms. Inu-Tashio helping Kagome along the room.

When everyone were chatting and having a wonderful reunion with their brothers and Sisters, their nephews and nieces, uncles and aunts and so on and so forth. Sesshomaru and Suki decided now was the best time to tell everyone of their news.

"Everyone."

The whole group turned towards Sesshomaru, they watch as some emotion flash through his eyes.

"As you all know, me and Suki have been courting for the past months and we have both decided that we are becoming mates."

The room was quiet for a few seconds before they were echoed of "congratulations" and "About damn time" "Were happy for you."

The next few days Sesshomaru took Suki as his mate, Kagome was happy for her son, after all that he had been through he deserved some happiness. Sesshomaru and Suki had decided that they didn't want to leave the house instead he and his mate decided to live with their mother and father and siblings.

Kagome couldn't be any happier with Sesshomaru's decision. For now all I can sadly say is this is the end of the end but also a new beginning with their lives.


End file.
